Cause of it all
by Taichou Chibi-Chan
Summary: Kagome's the last of her clan. She falls for Itachi, and he falls for her, but will the clan get in their way. Not if they can help it! Kagome X Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This is an Inuyasha Naruto crossover. The same goes for this story as my other one, if one person likes it, I'll update. I'll need at least one review to tell me to update. No more than one review is necessary. One review required to update story, leave more if you like, but not necessary.**

**Pairing**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

Onto chapter one!

**ITSTARTS.ITSTARTS.ITSTARTS.**

If you were here, you would see weapons flying, ninjas fighting, and blood spilling. A battle was going on, but for now, the fighting is over. The cause of it all was found here. The cause of it all was the sound of a bush moving.

"Everyone! Search for survivors!" a voice called.

"Yes captain." a few others answered. Everyone separated into groups, and looked throughout the battlefield to see if anyone survived. A while later they were going to report that no one was found, until they heard a bush rustling.

"What was that?" they looked around and searched for the sound. It was coming from the bushes a few ways off. They headed toward the sound, as it led them to the bushes. One of them pulled the leaves back, and their eyes widened at what they saw. There, lying in the grass was a girl about five years old, with raven black hair, and the bluest eyes you could ever find. They gently picked her up, and carried her to the captain.

"Captain!" he looked over and saw his team carrying a large object. He looked closer, and saw it was a girl that appeared to be five years old. His eyes slightly widened. "Where did you find her?"

"She was hidden in the bushes; she appeared to have seen the fighting. I think we should take her to the Hokage. He should know what to do with her."

The captain could do nothing but agree, "Fine, we'll take her to the Hokage."

**ATTHEHOKAGETOWER.ATTHEHOKAGETOWER.**

"So, Fugaku-sama, you say your squad found her in the middle of the battlefield," Sarutobi asked, A.K.A. The Third Hokage.

The captain, now know as Fugaku, could only nod in response, confirming what was being said, "What do we do with her?"

"At the moment she is being sent to be interrogated by Ibiki."

"What could a five year old know?"

"I don't know, for all we know, though I highly doubt it, she could be a spy," he said as he began to stand up. "I'm going to go check on her to make sure Ibiki doesn't try anything dangerous."

**IBIKI'SQUESTIONS.IBIKI'SQUESTIONS.**

At the interrogation room, Ibiki began to question the five year old. "Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer them the best you can, alright?"

The girl nodded in her chair.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kagome Higurashi."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in the fighting," Kagome answered solemnly.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home. I traveled around with my parents before they died. They never liked to stay in one place for too long."

"Do you know what a ninja is?"

"Yeah, I know what they are," she said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Have you had ninja training?"

"I've had a little training. My parents used to train me in case I ever got into trouble. I used to get into a lot of trouble," she replied with a smirk.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five, almost six," she stated almost proudly.

"What were you doing at the battlefield?'

"I was looking for a ninja village."

"Why were you looking for a ninja village?"

"My parents told me that if they died, I should find the nearest ninja village so I could be protected."

"Protection? Why would you need protection?"

Kagome pulled back her sleeve, and on it, a summoning tattoo. She did a few hand signs, and on the floor next to her, sat an average sized, black wolf, holding a scroll. It walked over to a tense Ibiki, and handed him the scroll.

He took the scroll and watched the wolf walk back to the girl. She started to pet it as soon as it made its way over to her. Once the wolf sat down, he opened the scroll and began to read.

_If you are reading this scroll, it means that we are dead, and our daughter, Kagome, has made her way to your village, and hopefully, she made it safely and in one piece. Right now, you are probably wondering why the girl, probably no older than six years of age, knows a summoning technique. The reason is that she belongs to the Higurashi clan. _

_The reason is that the Higurashi clan specializes in summoning techniques. It is the only jutsu we taught her, aside from the teleportation jutsu. The reason why we sent her the nearest ninja village instead of a relative, is that the clan is no more. It was almost wiped out during the great ninja wars. Only a handful of us survived. Since then, we separated and became nomads when the elders of our clan died. If we had stayed together, the remaining Higurashi would have caused a civil war, greatly affecting the Shinobi nations. _

_I, Higurashi Koji, was entrusted to raise and care for the heir of the Higurashi clan, Kagome, along with my wife, Kun-loon. I was entrusted with the position of clan head as well. This made us a prime target by other ninja. This reason led us to teach Kagome our special summoning jutsu at such a young age, to protect herself in case of an attack. The jutsu was taught, and she managed to perform it flawlessly. S_

_he was taught the jutsu she knows before the clan separated. Everyone soon discovered that if she was taught anything, she learns whatever is taught almost automatically, making her our clan prodigy. _

_She was instructed in, not only a few of our clan jutsu, but in other things as well. Things that she would need to know to survive on her own should the day come that we would die. _

_At first when all this was explained to her, she seemed confused, but she understood the dangers of her position. We told her of the exact dangers she would face. We told her she would be targeted for assassinations and kidnappings. We did not sugarcoat anything. _

_Unfortunately, this information, and the sight of war at such a young age, forced her to mature and grow up, leaving her with no childhood, all for the sake of surviving. This made her a peaceful child, avoiding conflict and unnecessary fighting, but she will fight and kill without a second thought if that was her only option. _

_We hoped that she would find her way to the Hidden Leaf Village, or the Hidden Sand Village. We were close allies with the Kazekage, and the Hokage. We knew that if she found her way to either of these two villages, she would not be raised as a weapon, unlike in the other villages._

_-Koji Higurashi, Higurashi clan head_

Ibiki scanned the end of the scroll, and noticed there was a seal at the end of it. It appeared to be strong enough that only one of the five Kages could unseal it. After realizing this, he called in the Hokage to look at it. While he waited, he looked at he girl. She appeared content in petting her summon. The wolf appeared to be half-asleep, but still alert in case of an attack.

He turned around when he heard the door open. He saw the Third standing there. Ibiki tossed him the scroll without another word. As he read it, he frowned. "Ibiki, take the girl to my office. That way I can talk to her privately. I will also be able to unseal this scroll."

Ibiki nodded as he walked towards the girl, but stopped when the wolf growled at him. "Don't touch her." Kagome turned to the wolf, "It's all right Raiden, he won't hurt me. You're just being overprotective again," she turned towards Ibiki and The Third, "Sorry about that, Raiden is just overprotective," she said as she got off of her seat, and followed the Third out of her room.

He seemed to be deep in thought, 'Koji The Higurashi clan? I remember him, he was very young when I met him and his father. So this girl is his daughter,' he thought as he looked at Kagome over his shoulder, 'The letter told the truth, if a civil war was started, it would cause unrest in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. This matter will soon be resolved in my office.'

**WITHTHEHOKAGE.WITHTHEHOKAGE.**

"Well Kagome, by the looks of this letter, it seems as if you want to join the village, correct?" Sarutobi asked. Kagome could only nod a yes in response as she held onto Raiden's neck a bit tighter.

"It seems you need my help in unsealing the scroll Hokage-sama. It's a blood seal, but not an ordinary blood seal, you will need a summons's mark, as well as your own blood accompanying it. That way, the information contained in it will not fall into the wrong hands."

Sarutobi looked down at Raiden and realized that he indeed need his help with the seal. He tried to unseal it, but it refused to open. "Can you help me unseal it then?"

"I can't. It doesn't use my mark. Koji-sama was very specific with the seal, so no ordinary summon could open it. The one who can, is my brother, Raizen. Now we just need Kagome-sama here to do the honors," Raiden explained.

"I told you not to call me that! It's too formal Raiden!" Kagome said as she began to do the hand signs necessary.

POOF! When the smoke cleared, a black wolf identical to the other one stood there. When the wolf appeared to be preparing for an attack, Sarutobi tensed, ready for an attack, until…

"KAGOME!!" The wolf yelled as it practically pounced on the poor girl and began to lick her face.

"Ah! Gross! Raizen! Stop! You're tickling me, and you're heavy!!" Kagome tried to say in between laughs as both Sarutobi and Raiden sweatdropped at Raizen's antics until he finally calmed down and got off the girl.

"Hey there old man! I'm Raizen! You already know my twin brother, Raiden. I'm the energetic and fun one, but I can be serious if I feel like it, and he's the cool, calm, collected one. Not to mention boring as hell," he introduced himself, completely ignoring the growing tick mark on the Third Hokage's head as an expression appeared on his face. It appeared to be a smirk.

"Dang it Raizen! Don't disrespect me like that!" he yelled as he jumped at his brother.

"What did I tell ya old man!? Always with the respect! Come on little brother! Try to take me down! If you can!" Roared Raizen in amusement as he dodged his brother's attack.

Sarutobi was about to try to stop the fighting wolves when Kagome stopped him, "Don't even try. They won't hurt each other if that's what you're wondering. They'll stop fighting in about five minutes. They do this all the time. Not even I can stop them when they get like this. Just sit back and watch the show."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Both wolves sat on the ground panting. One of them spoke. "Ha! Told you Raiden! You can't beat me!" That was when Sarutobi knew who spoke. It was the one that called him an old man.

"Hey old man! I know I wasn't summoned here for an introduction. You need my help opening the scroll Koji sealed, am I right, or am I right?" Sarutobi nodded as he tossed him the scroll, secretly hoping it would hit Raizen in the head for calling him an old man.

Raizen caught it easily with his jaws. He set it on the floor and opened it. He looked at it, then turned to Sarutobi, "hey old man, you got any ink I could use?" He tossed him an ink well thinking, 'please hit him in the head, hit him in the head, hit him in the head,' his hopes died when the damn wolf caught it just as easily as he did the scroll.

Raizen somehow opened the ink well, and covered his paw in it. He then pressed his paw onto the paper in a certain area no one even noticed was there. The scroll began to glow. "Alright old man, drop your blood on it, and Kagome will do the hand seals." Sarutobi did as he was asked, and watched the girl do a set of complicated seals he didn't recognize, making the scroll glow with a light that made him turn away.

When the light died down, his eyes met the sight of Kagome handing him a scroll. He unrolled it, and began to read.

_If you are reading this, it means Kagome made it to Konoha. You are probably wondering how I know this. I originally made __five__ scrolls. One for each of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. When you realized you couldn't open this, the wolf with Kagome, Raiden, explained how to open it. Each of the five scrolls required a different summon. Since it was in Konoha that the scroll was opened, you met Raiden's older twin brother Raizen. I apologize for any disrespectful actions on his behalf in the past, present, and hopefully, in the future, but I did not write this letter to apologize. The reason for such fuss and trouble over this scroll is because of the information it contains. _

_As you already know, Kagome is the heir of the now almost extinct clan, save Kagome. I wished that she could join your village as a Shinobi. The reason is simple. I want her to be protected. She was not with me long enough to teach her anything other than the summoning technique and the teleportation technique for protection. You must decide NOW. You can make her a part of the village or not. _

_If you choose to make her a ninja, have her become one the way a shin obi of your village would. I know for a fact that Konoha has a ninja academy. Send her there, for she will need to know the basic techniques of becoming a ninja. She already knew the dangers, and has agreed to become a kunoichi to protect herself from enemies. _

_This scroll also contains the information on our clan's jutsu, and Kekkei Genkai. There is a simple seal at the end of this scroll. If you unseal it, you will get the information you want on our clan. Before you unseal it, Kagome must be in the academy. However, Raizen can read your mind. It's a special power of his, but that's not the point. _

_The point is, if you unseal the information, and he reads your mind saying that you __won't__ place her in the academy to become a ninja, he will know, and he'll send his chakra, effectively changing the seal. Instead of information, you will find yourself fighting a random summon. It won't be an ordinary summon either, it will be a powerful one. You won't escape with a few scrapes and bruises. You WILL sustain major injuries._

_So be careful with your decision. _

_If you choose to NOT make her a kunoichi, there will be no hard feelings. The scroll will also burst into flames if you choose this option. When the scroll is destroyed, Kagome will leave towards Suna._

Sarutobi looked down from his scroll, and looked at the wolves and noticed one of them had his eyes glowing an eerie violet. He turned to look at Kagome, and noticed her eyes were glowing violet as well. 'What? Why are her eyes glowing as well?'

A voice knocked him out of his thoughts, "When one of us uses an ability, Kagome here, can use it as well. Right now, she is reading your thoughts as well old man. If you betray her, I'll happily tear you to pieces," Raizen said in an almost too cheery voice, "I suggest you keep reading old man." Sarutobi sighed and began to go back to reading.

_When she becomes a ninja, we hoped she would revive the clan, and restore it to its former glory. In due time of course. We want her to restore it at her own pace, or to not revive it at all if she wishes. She will become a valuable asset to your village since we have quite a few allies. So, make your choice. To be a ninja, or not to be?_

_-Koji Higurashi, Higurashi clan head_

'I'll gladly make her a ninja. She will prove a valuable asset. I'll unseal this later, but first,' he thought. He called in the Fugaku, 'good thing I didn't tell him to leave.'

"Hokage-sama, you wished to see me?" Fugaku asked.

"Uchiha-sama, I wish for you to take this Kagome-sama into your household, and enroll her into the academy," he said as he tossed him the first scroll, answering any unanswered questions.

When he quickly read it, Fugaku's eyes widened slightly. 'A Higurashi!? She could make our clan even stronger! She will be a valuable asset, just as the scroll said.' He looked at the Hokage, "Of course Hokage-sama. Let's go Kagome-sama."

Kagome looked at Fugaku, 'What's with the valuable asset crap!? Can't they just drop it!?' She inwardly sighed, "Very well Uchiha sama. Raiden, you're dismissed," Raiden nodded, and in a POOF! He disappeared. "Raizen, you're coming with me." "Woohoo! I get to go with Kag-chan!" He trotted over to Kagome, grabbed her with his jaws, tossed her over his shoulder, and onto his back. "Lead the way Uchiha-san!"

Fugaku nodded and walked out with Kagome, riding Raizen, right behind him.

**INTHESTREETS.INTHESTREETS.**

On the way to the Uchiha district, people couldn't stop staring. I mean, it's not everyday the Uchiha clan head in followed by a black wolf, with a little girl riding it.

When the wolf glared at everyone, they turned around, and went back to minding their own business. This was a strange day indeed.

**UCHIHAHOUSEHOLD.UCHIHAHOUSEHOLD.**

Once they arrived at the household, Fugaku announced his arrival, "Mikoto! Itachi! I need you both to meet someone!"

When they both came in, Kagome was standing next to Raizen, 'A woman, probably his wife, and a boy. He's kinda cute. He also seems a little older than me, probably a few months,' she thought, completely forgetting about Raizen's 'special ability'.

Raizen looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye, 'I love our mental link,' he thought while mentally smirking, 'So she thinks he's cute. This will prove interesting. If he can stand up to me, then I'll let her chase after him. If he doesn't, he'll If he does stand up to me, I'll be having grand pups soon! I'll be a grandpa!'

'Raizen! Shut up! I don't like him like that!' Kagome thought.

'Oh! But you will! In due time of course, and I'll be here every step of the way!'

'Wonderful, just wonderful Raizen.'

They both turned when the woman began speaking, "Hello there, I'm Mikoto, and this is my son, Itachi. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome, and this is Raizen," she said when she noticed Raizen wasn't there. 'Crap, where is he!? Oh no,' her eyes widened when she saw where he was, 'Don't do anything stupid Raizen!'

Raizen was standing two inches from Itachi's face. He, of course, heard her thoughts, 'Don't worry, I won't do anything rash,' he thought as he continued to stare Itachi down, who in response, glared back. This made everyone tense, expecting one of the two to attack each other.

Raizen blinked, then smiled a smile only a wolf could pull off. "Ha Ha! I like you boy! You've got guts! Oi! Kag-Chan! I approve of this one! Kag-chan, don't let this one get away! He'll be good for ya!" he said as he noticed both kids blush. Kagome's face was tinted pink, while Itachi's blush disappeared after a few seconds, making unnoticeable to all but Raizen, and Kagome, making her blush even more.

"You hear that Ita-kun! You hurt her in any way, and I'll personally tear you apart," he said in his too cheery voice, making him on the receiving end of Itachi's glare.

He smirked before speaking so low, that only Itachi could hear, "Understand this kid, I can read your mind," hearing this, Itachi's eyes widened only a fraction, "So that means I heard your little plans for Kag-chan. That's right, I heard your plans of making her yours. I know you're serious about his too, I can feel your emotions as well. I felt that little spark that will turn to love, I heard your heartbeat increase when you saw her, and I could even smell your blood pressure rise at the sight of her. I even saw the tiny blush you had. I don't mind if you pursue her, in fact, you have my blessings, but I warn you kid, if you don't make a move by the time she's thirteen, someone else will get to her. She will grow up to be a beauty, so you won't be the only one after her. That's just a warning."

When he finished saying this, he noticed the kid's eyes had widened, he was sweating, and his heart was thumping. He smirked, "Well, I guess I should leave now! Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san, and Itachi-san will take good care of you. So I guess I should go now! Till next time Kag-chan!" and with a POOF!, he disappeared, leaving a blushing Kagome, a smirking, slightly disoriented Itachi, and his confused parents.

Right before he left, he had broadcasted his thoughts to Kagome, so she heard every word he said to Itachi.

Kagome was thinking about what he said before her blush disappeared, and she began smirking, 'Thanks a lot Raizen, you idiot. I'll get you for this.'

Both kids stared each other down before mentally cursing at Raizen's last thoughts, that they both heard, 'Hurry up and fell in love already! Swallow your pride when you do and admit it to the other! I want grand pups soon!'

The lone thought that ran through both their heads, 'Don't worry, I will.'

Another lone thought ran through the parent's head, 'I don't know what just happened, but I know this much for sure. This will definitely prove interesting.'

AT THE SUMMONING REALM…

"YOU DID WHAT!!" an angry Raiden yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down little brother. You know you want to see how this unravels itself as well."

"That may be true, but you pushed them both!"

"No I didn't. I just gave them both a push in the right direction. Now we just wait, and see how this plays out."

Raiden sighed at his older brother's antics, "Fine. I'll watch you play matchmaker."

"I know this much for sure, "Raiden turned to his, now strangely serious, brother, "That child, Kagome, is going to do great things in the future. She will be the cause of it all. I'm taking a nap. Wake me when something interesting happens around here."

'The cause of it all? Interesting, he was probably caught a glimpse of the future again. The Higurashi clan will be revived apparently. I can't wait to see how things play out,' he thought as he decided to join Raizen. Soon they both fell asleep, both dreaming of the grand pups they will both have in due time.

**TOBECONTINUED.TOBECONTINUED.**

**Did you like it? If so, let me know, and the story shall continue. Read and review please. They are appreciated, and they make me write. Till next time! Bye! See ya!**

**-Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I have a few words to say…when I saw all the reviews for this story, I had one thought, The show must go on!! Or, in my case, The Story shall be updated!! The story shall continue as long as I have readers.**

**IMPORTANT!! : The wait for an update, will be completely random…I'll update one day, wait a month, update again, wait four days, update again…so, yeah, be prepared for that…if I don't update for a month or more, It means I got grounded and lost the use of the computer…again…**

**Pairings**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

Onto chapter two!

**LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

'It's been a week since I came here, and I'm not in academy yet,' Kagome thought as she looked at her surroundings. A day after she came, Fugaku had given her a room in the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't like she was ungrateful or anything, its just, her room was right across from Itachi's.

It was an average sized room, not too big, not too small. It had a simple bed, and a dresser in the corner. 'I need to make this place a bit more homey,' Kagome thought.

She went to her bag that was sitting on her bed. 'I really need to finish unpacking my stuff. I'll do it later.' She stopped what she was doing for a moment and realized, 'Great, Raizen is rubbing off on me. Lazy good-for-nothing wolf. I still need to get back at him.'

After rummaging through her leftover things for a bit, she took out a picture frame. It contained a picture of her family before they died. Her mother, father, grandparents, heck, her whole clan was in it! A single tear fell onto the frame before she set it down carefully on the dresser.

After she set it down, she decided to rummage through her bag some more. She took out what was left, some clothes and a couple of scrolls. She put them away, and decided to lie down. She fell backwards onto her bed, none to gracefully might I add. Soon, she began to doze off.

One Hour Later…

Kagome woke up to a light knocking on her door, "Come in." The door opened, and none other than Itachi walked in. "Otou-san told me to get you. Let's go."

Kagome growled out, "The least you could do is say please or something." Itachi just crossed him arms and glared at her, making her glare back. She stopped glaring when she noticed his gaze go down to her arm. She looked at the spot he was looking at, and saw the one thing she was dreading.

There, on her arm where her summoning tattoo was, a paw print appeared, and it was glowing red. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening,' oh no, anything but the red paw print. That means only one thing, and I don't want any trouble right now,' she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a POOF!

There, in the middle of the room, stood Raizen. He looked around before his eyes landed on both kids, "Hey you two!" he called out with a wolfish grin on his face, "I see you too are getting along just fine, " He said, completely ignoring the death glares sent his way, "Alright, who missed me?"

"Raizen, What are you doing here?! More like, how did you get here?!" Kagome yelled at the oblivious wolf.

"It's a secret. Besides, if you see the paw print glow blue, Raiden's gonna show up, and if it's red, clear the way cause I'm gonna be here to make your life more interesting," he said with a not-so-innocent look as he got bonked on the head by Kagome's pillow, making Itachi sweatdrop.

"Sheesh! It's almost like you don't want me here. I'm hurt,' he said with a light sniff, "At least I know Ita-kun missed me, right Ita-kun!" he said as he got hit with another pillow, this time, from Itachi. "You don't have to be rude. That pillow kinda hurt."

"Take your own advice wolf."

"Oh yeah, and who are you to stop me?" Raizen said as he pounced on Itachi, holding him down with his massive size. He was pretty big compared to a six year old.

"Kids! What was that noise?" Mikoto called from down the hall. All three of them realized that she was coming down the hall to investigate. The kids began to try to remove Raizen while he just smirked. 'Perfect,' he thought.

"Raizen! Get off him! His mother will get a heart attack if she sees you on him! Not to mention, you're heavy!"

"Get off me wolf," Itachi managed to growl out before Raizen simply licked his face like a giant puppy in response.

"I know that. I'll get off when I feel like it. Don't worry, she won't get a heart attack over this. Besides, no need to worry Kag-chan, I won't crush your boyfriend, " he said in his cheery voice again while

Itachi struggled to get free, and a blushing Kagome tried to push him off.

Neither of the struggling kids noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. That was when Kagome and Itachi began using their full strength in a last ditch effort to push him off. All Raizen did was wait as the footsteps got closer to the room. 'Another pair of footsteps? Smells like the kid's dad is coming too. All the more interesting,' he thought as the footsteps got even closer.

'And now for the main event,' Raizen thought as he disappeared in a POOF! making Kagome and Itachi's eyes widen. Both of them closed their eyes and braced for the impact. After she fell, both kids opened their eyes, and blushed at their closeness. Itachi could practically feel her breath on his neck. This was the scene both parents walked in on.

"What is going on in here?" Fugaku asked as he noticed both kids on the floor.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well, " a smiling Mikoto asked.

When they realized Mikoto and Fugaku were there, they quickly scrambled to get up. Once they stood up, Kagome tried to explain, "It's not what it looks like! I swear! Raizen showed up and, wel-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Mikoto interrupted while she began to walk away, "Sure, whatever you say."

Fugaku looked at her retreating back. He then looked at the kids, "Meet me in the kitchen, both of you. It's time for dinner."

They both nodded as they watched him turn around, and walk away. Once he left, they started a glaring contest.

"If it wasn't for you and your wolf, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not my fault he decide to show up all of a sudden! I'm going to kill that wolf if it's the last thing I do," she practically sighed, " I'm going to see what your father wants," Kagome responded as she walked off.

Itachi walked right behind her as he thought, 'This might be more difficult than I thought. The damn wolf was right, if I don't hurry up and do something, she'll find someone else. I won't let that happen.' His eyes narrowed at the thought.

As he walked away, he completely missed the wolf hidden in the shadows, listening to all of his thoughts. 'That's right kid, get her before someone else does,' he then closed his eyes, 'he's right though, getting those two together is going to be more difficult than I originally thought. It's like I'm working with fire and ice here. No, these two are worse.'

He growled, as he opened his eyes, and watched the retreating figures. 'How hard can it be to get these two together!! They're both six years old for crying out loud!! My head is starting to hurt just thinking about it!! Alright, if I managed to get fire and ice to cooperate, I can get these two together. I will do it if it's the last thing I do!'

He was about to go back to the summoning realm, but stopped when he saw Raiden's angry face in his head, 'Hehe, I think I'll stick around for a little bit longer,' he thought as he dashed after his guinea pigs, 'Besides, I might be able to sneak in some food.'

**ATTHEKITCHEN.**

Everyone was silently eating at the table when Fugaku decided to interrupt, "Kagome, I've enrolled you in the academy. You are to attend the day after tomorrow. The Hokage also wishes to see you tomorrow. Itachi will accompany you."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'He's taking me! Not that I mind or anything, it's just, people like to stare. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I want Raizen here right now, scratch that, I don't want him here. I want Raiden here. At least he won't make a big deal in the streets,' she looked at her arm, silently, almost hoping for it to glow blue.

"Very well. I will accompany her." Every one turned to Itachi, who just continued to eat. They all expected him to protest. Even Kagome expected him to protest, even if just a little.

She sighed as she finished her food. She stood up, went to the sink, and washed her plate. She stayed silent as she went to her room, unknowingly being followed by Raizen.

**INKAGOME'SROOM**

She plopped down on her bed and sighed, 'I wonder what the Hokage wants? Oh well, besides, of all people, I'm stuck with him. Great, I can't wait for class. I better not sit next to him, or this could cause problems. The last thing I want is to start a fight.' She just stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I guess I should go to sleep. I can't help but get the feeling that the next two days are gonna be LONG days," she said as she slipped under the covers, and dozed off into dreamland.

'So, she doesn't want to sit with him. I can arrange that…I'll do it later, ' a shadow thought with a smirk as it disappeared with a POOF!

**SOMETIME THE NEXT DAY**

"Wow! Look at all this! I've been to a lot of places before, but I've never seen so many people at once!" a happy Kagome practically shouted as she walked alongside Itachi through Konoha.

'She acts like a child on a sugar high going to a festival for the first time,' Itachi thought with a sweatdrop as he saw Kagome look around the shops while the shopkeepers just smiled in amusement.

He crossed his arms, and a small smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared as quick as it appeared when Kagome came towards him with a smile on her face, "C'mon Ita-kun! We gotta go before the Hokage gets mad!" She continued to smile as she dragged off Itachi towards the Hokage Tower.

'Ita-kun? Since when did she start calling me that?' He was about to correct her on his name when he saw the smile on her face, 'Maybe I'll let the name slide, just this once…and only for her. If anyone else calls me that, I'll kill them. Except for that damn wolf of hers…if I kill it, the other wolf will kill me along with her as well. That's not a pleasant thought.'

"Ita-kun! We're here!"

Itachi looked up at the Hokage tower, "How did you find your way here without getting lost?"

She smiled even wider, "I remembered from the last time I was here! Now let's go! He's waiting for us!"

"He's waiting for you, not me. I have to wait outside."

"Aw, that sucks, " She said as she went inside the tower. She kept running until she made it to a certain door. She pushed it open, and practically ran inside. She stopped in front of the desk when she saw a man with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes doing paperwork with a scowl on his face.

"Um, hello. Who are you, and where's the old man?"

The blond looked down and saw a little girl talking to him through his stacks of paperwork. Irritated that he couldn't push them aside due to the large amount, he got up, and walked towards her.

"Well, I'm the Fourth Hokage. Sarutobi was just here filling in while I was gone for a month on an important mission in the Sand Village. I just arrived a few days ago. You must be Kagome Higurashi then. I read the scrolls, and since you're in the academy now, I need your help to open the scroll that contains the special information. It burns whenever I try to open it."

"I knew there'd be a catch in being called here. Always business, never to just say, Hi Kagome, or a, How was your day? Fine, I'll help you open that thing."

Kagome sighed as stepped back a bit to do the hand signs again. When she did the last hand sign, POOF! There stood Raiden and Raizen.

The Fourth stood confused as he looked at the wolves, "Kagome-sama, why is one of them sleeping?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion as she turned and saw a sight that made everyone in the room sweatdrop. There, on the floor, was Raizen, sleeping on his side with a nose bubble and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Why he is sleeping, Hokage-sama, I have no idea, and please, just call me Kagome."

"Alright. Now, can you wake him up so we can get this over with?" the Hokage said with what looked like a sympathetic look on his face.

"Kagome-chan, can I wake him up?"

Kagome looked at Raiden as he looked at her with hopeful eyes, and a slightly wagging tail. She sighed, "Fine. I was hoping to get back at him for yesterday. I guess I'll get another chance at it some other time. Just don't over do it."

Raiden's tail was wagging furiously now as he got up and walked over to Raizen. He went over to his tail, opened his mouth, and bit down, hard. Raizen shot up quicker than a bullet. "My tail! You jerk! What was that for!? Don't you like me anymore?" he said with fake sniffles at his snickering brother.

"Heh, heh, that's what you get for falling asleep," Raiden just smirked, 'and besides, Kagome-chan said she wanted revenge, so I bit down extra hard. Now, help us open the scroll."

"Sniff, fine. By the way, who's Blondie?"

The Hokage visibly twitched at his nickname.

"He's the Fourth Hokage," Kagome answered.

"Sweet! Hey Blondie, what's your name?"

"Why do want to know that?"

"Curious."

"My name's Minato Namikaze."

"Nice name dude."

"Um, thanks?" Minato looked as confused as ever, "Anyway, can we get back to the scroll?"

"Oh, yeah! We almost forgot! Can we have the scroll?" Minato sighed as he tossed them the scroll, effectively hitting Raizen in the head, 'Yes! That's what he gets for calling me Blondie.'

"That hurt you know. Can we have some ink too?" Raizen said as he quickly hid behind Kagome as an ink well was tossed on his direction. Raiden caught it before it crashed into the wall.

Kagome opened the scroll, and winced as she bit her thumb, causing it to bleed. As soon as her blood made contact on the empty space in the scroll, The wolves quickly pressed as ink covered paw on each side of her. It began to glow when the wolves removed their paw. Everyone had to turn away if they didn't want to become temporary blind.

When the light died down, Kagome picked it up, and handed it to Minato, "There, it shouldn't burn anymore."

Minato cautious opened it, making sure it wouldn't burn his hand. Once he realized it was safe, he fully opened it, and began to read.

_Hokage-sama, you can only be reading this if Kagome has made it into the academy to become a kunoichi. I thank you for that. Now, for the matter at hand, our clan's Kekkei Genkai._

_Our clan has a special Kekkei Genkai that allows us to do our summonings without feeling worrying on the amount of chakra required. This is because the Kekkei Genkai is another chakra network in our bodies. It is more potent than ordinary chakra. Since it's more potent, it also allows us to have more than one summoning contract at a time. _

_Since we have the two chakra networks, the regular blue chakra, and our other chakra, it can be difficult to control without the proper training. It only gets out of control when we get a chakra over load. We have to constantly let out chakra in certain amounts. If we don't, the chakra will eventually overload our system, and at times, it can be fatal. It's not fatal under specific times and conditions._

_Our summons help us with this problem. It is not unusual for us to randomly summon something when we don't need to. This is because when we summon, it takes the special chakra to use the jutsu. The stronger the summon, the more chakra is required. Sometimes, a summon will appear on it's own, and it will stay for months, constantly draining the chakra so it doesn't over load us. The summon will disappear once the summoner has lost enough chakra, and is no longer any danger._

_The most common cases are in children because they can't properly control it. That is why we give them summons as early as possible to prevent any danger. As long as there is a summon, there will be no overload._

_When there is an overload however, it is extremely dangerous. It is easy to tell when this happens, you start to glow the color of the other chakra. The color varies from person to person. In Kagome's case, the color of her other chakra is pink._

_Once you begin to glow, you must summon the most powerful summon you have, then draw out as much of the chakra as possible, then release it onto your summon. The summon will absorb the chakra, then harmlessly release it into the earth. If you don't do this, the chakra will escape your body at a dangerously rapid rate. The chakra will then cause an explosion, effectively killing the person, and destroying everyone and everything within a twenty mile radius. _

_There will be a few times when the chakra will begin rapidly grow and escape on it's own. This will happen a few days after the person turns seven, eight, ten, and thirteen. The summon won't be much help when this happens because they won't be able to absorb it. The only way to stop the chakra from exploding, will be to have the person that cares about you most to absorb the chakra into their body. This will harm neither person if a summon is there to make sure nothing interferes when the chakra is being absorbed, or it will cause an explosion twice the size of a normal one._

_After this happens, the person will be out cold for a few hours. The person will also not be able to use chakra at all for a week, since the network is developing into a more mature system, able to handle more strain on itself. _

_When this happens at age thirteen, the person will not be able to defend themselves for the duration of the time the network is using to develop itself for the last time. When this happens, the person must be careful to not engage in any physical fighting whatsoever. This will strain the body, and the person may die._

_When the network is developed at any of these ages, the person must train for a week to re-master their chakra control. The person must not do things that will place too much strain on their bodies for the period of these two weeks. After two weeks, the person can gradually train until they get back to their level of fighting. Once they get their strength back, the person will be able to carry on with their lives as if nothing had happened._

_-Koji Higurashi, Higurashi clan head_

Minato carefully scanned the letter over. Once the information was taken in he looked at Kagome, "Kagome, how old are you right now?"

"I'm five."

'Good, I have two years before I have to worry about this.'

"Oi, if you're worried about the overload thing, don't worry, Kag-chan knows about it already-," Raizen began.

"-And besides, we already found the person that cares about her most. We'll be watching her when the chakra gets out of control. You won't need to worry," Raiden finished.

"Yeah! We'll make sure Kag-chan's chakra won't blow everything up," Raizen said in his cheery voice, "Anyway, Kag-chan's tired from using the pink chakra since it isn't very developed yet, so if you don't mind, we'll just take her home so she can sleep for a while."

Minato nodded as he saw Raiden place a sleeping Kagome onto his back. He walked over to the window and jumped out, landing safely on the ground.

"Oi, Blondie, once Raiden takes Kag-chan home, he'll disappear, I however, will not, I have business to take care of," Raizen said as he looked out the window. He turned to an angry looking Minato before smirking, "Hey, if you let me call you Blondie, I'll tell you the secret to defeating paperwork if you don't tell anybody."

Minato's eyes widened, "Deal."

"Use Shadow Clones Blondie."

'Of course! How could I be so stupid!?' Minato had an enormous grin on his face, since he was practically dancing in his seat. 'I finally defeated my greatest enemy!'

Raizen smirked at the ecstatic Hokage before jumping out the window. He was about to take off when he heard Minato yell, "YES!! FINALLY!!" Raizen's smirk grew wider.

**LATERTHATNIGHT**

A shadow dashed through the trees causing a few birds to take flight. It made it's way through the forest until it stopped in a clearing.

The moonlight lit up the clearing, causing the shadow's golden eyes to look around. They saw a small crystal clear lake. Flowers covered the ground, petals floated on the water, fireflies lit up the night, and the moonlight made everything look like it was glowing.

'Hmm, a clearing this beautiful could serve a purpose. Heh, Kag-chan and Ita-kun, you two have definitely not seen the last of me. You two will get to discover this place together. You'll have memories, good memories here. I'll make sure of it.'

The shadow looked around once more before taking off again. It ran until it come across a big building. 'Let's see, according to the sign, I made it to the academy, good.'

It ran inside and searched before it stopped in the middle of a hallway, 'Okay, I have no idea how to find the room. Alright, think Raizen, think. How do I find Ita-kun's class…I feel so stupid right now. I wish his scent was here, wait, it is! I just have to follow his scent! I really feel stupid right now,' he sniffed around until he took off in what seemed a random direction. 'There it is! The scent of spice and cinnamon that is also known as Kag-chan's future boyfriend.'

He entered a room, and followed the scent, 'Apparently, he prefers the seat in the back. Strange, no one sits in the chair next to him, but female scents surround the spaces near him, and male scents are the furthest away from him. The males have traces of anger in them, while the females have traces of lust, and they're all directed at poor Ita-kun.'

He walked over to the empty chair, and said out loud, "This is the only chair left. Looks like Kag-chan gets her wish," he smirked before practically singing, "She's gonna sit next to Ita-kun. This is gonna be fun."

He looked around before curling up under the table out of sight, "I think I'll just sit here and watch the show unfold." Soon, he fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well, there you have it, Chapter 2. Next chapter, they're going to school. This ought to be interesting.**

**Please review since it inspires me to write.**

**-Me**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: I love my reviewers…you guys inspire me to write. So in return, I'd like to take this time to thank all of you who reviewed my story. As a reward for all these reviews, here's an estimate for the next chapter…it should be up in about one week, give or take a day or two. I honestly didn't think this story would turn out so good… but hey, you guys liked it…so here's chapter three. **_

_**Pairings**_

_**KagomeXItachi**_

"_I'm talking."_

'_I'm thinking.'_

_Onto chapter three!_

_**LET'S BEGIN**_

"_C'mon! We're gonna be late!"_ yelled a frustrated Kagome, "I don't want the teacher to hate me on the first day of class!"

Kagome and Itachi were running down the street in a hurry. They were practically jumping and dodging random obstacles. Sometimes they almost knocked stands over, causing an angry shopkeeper to yell at them. They just ran by yelling a sorry here and there, at least Kagome did.

"How did we even get into this mess in the first place!?"

Itachi looked at his shorter companion, "I blame your wolf."

"But he's not even here!"

"I still blame him."

"It's not his fault we all mysteriously overslept!"

"He drugged us."

"He did not!"

"I still blame the wolf."

"Will you knock it of-" Kagome never finished her sentence as she swerved and narrowly dodged a fruit stand.

"Watch where you're going Kag-chan," Itachi said in a mock tone as he dodged a random civilian.

"Take your own advice Ita-kun," she said sarcastically. All she received in reply was a grunt.

"Fine, don't talk to me. You could always talk to Raizen instead you know," Kagome said to him in a teasing manner. She instantly got a reaction.

"I'd rather talk to you than that damn wolf of yours."

"You sure are talkative today."

"Hn."

The rest of the way was continued in silence. Considering all their obstacles, they appeared to be playing a game of Let's-see-who-can-dodge-the-most-obstacles-on-the-way-to-school. The final score appeared to be a tie with no indication of a clear winner.

They both arrived at the academy just in time, both seemed to be out of breath. They had enough time to catch their breath, since they both seemed tired. Kagome more noticeably tired than Itachi.

Both of them walked into the classroom once they both caught their breath. The instant they opened the door, they felt many pairs of eyes watching them. It was unnerving. After Itachi walked up to his seat, she walked up to a tall man with unruly looking black hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard chuunin vest. He also had his headband on his forehead.

Kagome assumed he was the teacher.

"Um, Hi. I'm the new student."

The teacher looked down at her as if he was sizing her up, before a grin appeared on his face, "So you must be little Kagome Higurashi. Lord Hokage told me about you. Enough of that, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." he finished off as he gestured to the class. He looked at them as soon as he saw Kagome's uncertain gaze.

His eyes met with the sight of uncontrollable wild animals.

"Class." he got no reaction.

"Class," he said a little louder, still no reaction.

"Class," he practically yelled, still no reaction.

Kagome noticed he was getting angry, so she took a few steps back as she waited until he snapped. She didn't have to wait long.

"_WILL ALL OF YOU ANIMALS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"_

The class immediately sat down and listened.

"Thank you. Now, I'd like you all to meet our new student."

Everyone looked at Kagome as she began to introduce herself.

"Um, Hi. My name is K-Kagome Higurashi."

"Good, now let's see, where can we place you for the time being…let's see, I see an empty chair. Good, at least we have an empty seat. Now go back and sit next to Itachi."

Before she walked off, he told her in a voice so low, only she could have heard it, "Kagome, watch out for the fan clubs. Itachi's and your own if you look closely," he said as his eyes looked at the male population of the class. 'Good thing no on in here has hearing like a wolf, or dog, or something.'

Kagome looked at the class, and noticed he was right. 'Great, I get a fan club, I get to deal with someone else's fan club, and I sit next to Itachi. Could my day get any better?' she thought as she felt everyone's gaze on her as she walked to her seat. She shrugged off the looks she was getting once she sat down.

'My day couldn't get any better. I'm starting to hate shorts. If everyone keeps staring at me while I wear them, I'm wearing pants.'

She noticed the males were either staring at her, or glaring at Itachi, while the females either glared at her, or looking at Itachi with stars in their eyes.

She sighed as she placed herself into a comfortable position as she felt something touch her leg. 'It's warm… and furry…' she thought with dread as she carefully looked under the table. There, lying under the table, was Raizen, sleeping. 'Raizen…sleeping…in class…my day just got better…'

She gently nudged Itachi on the arm to get his attention while the teacher was turned around.

Once he turned around, she pointed under the table. He looked down, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. Little did they both had the same thought running through their heads, 'Oh…No'

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE UCHIHA MANOR…

"Oh, no. The kids forgot their lunch, "Mikoto said as she held up the two bento boxes.

She sighed, then turned around when she heard a POOF! She saw golden eyes through the cloud of smoke. Then a black paw stepped out followed by another paw, until a black wolf appeared from the cloud.

"Hello Uchiha-san. Now if you don't mind, I'll take those lunches to Itachi-san and Kagome-chan," the wolf said as he carefully grabbed both lunches in his jaws, and placed them in a messenger bag on his back that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He began to walk off, leaving a confused Mikoto. He stopped right before walking out the door and looked over at Mikoto. "In case you're wondering, I'm Kagome-chan's summon, Raiden. Hope we can get acquainted later," he said with a wolfish smile before dashing off in a blur of black.

Mikoto stood confused and slightly dazed, "What just happened here?"

IN CLASS

"Time to break for lunch everyone. So get your lunch and eat it so we can get on with the class."

Everyone looked at the teacher before grabbing their things looking for each of their lunches. Soon everyone was eating, except for two individuals, Kagome and Itachi.

GROWL! Kagome and Itachi both looked at their stomachs as they growled loudly.

"I can't believe we forgot our lunches."

"Hn, Wolf's fault."

"Not that again."

"I'm not gonna continue this argument with you."

"Fine. I suggest we stop arguing anyway. We might wake up Raizen, and that's the last thing we need," Kagome whispered to Itachi.

"What's the last thing we need?"

Two pairs of eyes widened as they turned to look at the black, golden-eyed wolf behind them.

"Nothing," both said at the same time as their stomachs growled.

"Hmm…seems like you're hungry. Want me to find something for you to eat?"

"NO!!" everyone in the class turned towards the sound of the outburst, and suddenly silenced themselves in shock at the wild animal in their classroom.

"I'm not a wild animal!"

Everyone's eyes widened, 'is he reading our minds?'

"Yes, I am."

Everyone stayed silent as he turned away from them and focused on his guinea pigs, "I would bring you lunch, but I think Raiden should be here with your lunches in about 3...2...1..."

Suddenly a black blur crashed through the window and landed on their desk in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, a black wolf with a messenger bag was standing there. It reached into the bag, grabbed two boxes out of it, and handed one to Kagome, and the other to Itachi.

"Here you go Itachi-san, Kagome-chan. I believe you're hungry since you forgot your lunches when you rushed off."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Kagome said as she grabbed Raiden in a bear hug while he just laughed to himself.

"Hey! What about me!"

"You, not so much," Itachi responded as he opened his lunch.

"What was that brat?" Raizen said in a slightly irritated tone.

'Brat? When did he come up with that one?' Itachi thought.

"Just now actually. Do you like it Itachi-_san_," he said in clearly mocking voice.

"Just…leave."

"Fine! Be that way!" With that said, Raizen disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I better go too. You eat your food…right Kagome-chan?" Raiden said as she nodded. He smiled, and then disappeared with a poof as well.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the class went back to their lunch.

"Strange, they act as if nothing had happened."

"Hn.'

Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior as she began to eat her lunch as well.

'At least we can get back to class without any distractions,' she smiled at the thought.

SOMETIME LATER…

"Alright class! Listen up! Since we have about an hour of class, I'd like to test Kagome here to see her level of ability. I'd like to see what she can do, and I know everyone else in here wants to know too."

Everyone suddenly grew excited, especially a certain individual. Kagome however, thought differently, 'Great, just great.'

"Now, let's all go outside."

The class followed their sensei out of the room, pushing and shoving, trying to be close to their object of obsession.

'Why do I feel like a piece of meat?' that lone thought ran through both of their heads.

OUTSIDE…

The sensei and Kagome stood in a small training area surrounded by everyone. "First up, Genjutsu. I'm going to place you under a Genjutsu, and you will try to break free."

Kagome nodded as she thought, 'crap, I wasn't taught this. I guess I'm going to have to try a little experiment…'

Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she found herself in a forest. 'Alright, summon pink chakra, and…RELEASE!'

The illusion vanished and she stood there proudly at her accomplishment.

"How did I do Sensei?"

Everyone snapped out of their daze, and looked at their sensei, waiting for an answer.

"Better than I expected. You did well for the first time."

"How did you know it was my first time?"

He chuckled as he said, "You had a look of horror on your face when I mentioned this."

Everyone sweatdropped at his words.

"Good, let's move on. How about we do Taijutsu next? That alright with you?"

"Sure," she said as she began to get into a fighting stance, but stopped when her sensei began to say something that caught her attention.

"You won't be fighting me kid, you'll be fighting one of your classmates instead. Itachi to be exact."

Everyone's eyes widened for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"Itachi, Kagome, step forward please. Here are a couple of weapons to fight with. Use them wisely. I also have one request. Don't kill each other."

Both of them stepped forward, grabbed the weapons, which were a few kunai and shuriken, and looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Begin!"

They both jumped away from each other as they both threw a shuriken. The second the shuriken canceled each other out, they were attacking each other with hand-to-hand-combat. Kagome tried a roundhouse kick, carefully watching as he dodged. She smirked as his gut connected with her fist. He grabbed her wrist ignoring the pain in his gut as he pulled her into his kick to her gut. It connected and sent her flying a few feet off.

She got up holding a kunai in her hand, as she appeared in front of him. She swung at his side as he blocked her kunai with his own. She swung another punch at him holding a kunai, aiming for his face. He barely caught it as it connected with his cheek, drawing blood. He threw a punch of his own. She caught his fist as well, but missed his hidden kunai as it struck her shoulder. They were both locked in a draw.

They met each other's eyes, as they were mere inches from each other. He noticed her eyes were a dark dull blue, instead of her usual eye color, a brilliant sapphire.

"ALRIGHT! STOP BEFORE YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER!"

Her eyes changed back to a bright sapphire as she snapped herself out of it. She let go of Itachi's fist as he did the same. She noticed he was bleeding and her eyes widened. She was about to say something when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked at it, and noticed a kunai was lodged into her shoulder. She carefully pulled it out trying not to make it bleed even more, and tossed it to her side, embedding it in a tree.

Itachi looked at the spot where he hurt her, and noticed it was already halfway healed. He proceeded to glare hatefully at the kunai covered in Kagome's blood. He turned to look at her when she began to speak.

"Great, I'm gonna need a new shirt," she said as she held her shirt for inspection. She then turned to him, "I'm sorry Itachi-san. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Hn." _'I forgive you.'_

She smiled as shook her head in response, 'I guess I'm forgiven.'

"Good job. You even managed to draw blood from our top student Kagome. Now, don't do that again, either of you. Anyway, let's move on to Ninjutsu."

Kagome grinned in response.

"Alright, copy the hand signs and turn into the Hokage."

She nodded as she watched his hands form signs. Once he was done, she did them herself, channeled her chakra, and in a poof of smoke, stood an exact replica of The Yondaime. She undid the jutsu and waited for further instruction.

"Good. Now show me the summoning jutsu Yondaime told me about."

"Sure!" she said excitedly. She bit her thumb, making it bleed, did a few hand signs, then slid her bleeding thumb on her tattoo. With a POOF! and a cloud of smoke stood a Raiden.

"Yo," Raiden said as he lifted a paw in greeting.

"Interesting, a five year old can summon a wolf, and a strong one at that…" the sensei said as he studied Raiden.

"So…did I pass?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! You pass! By the way everyone, class is over."

The second those words came out of his mouth, the students rushed off to their homes. Kagome and Itachi walking calmly with Raiden behind them.

'This is going to be the most interesting year I'll have teaching here.'

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**ILIKEPIE.ILIKEPIE.ILIKEPIE.**

**There's chapter three for you all. It's shorter than the others, but hey, who really cares? A chapter is still a chapter. Fight scenes get better as they get older, I promise.**

**Next chapter: Time skip and a little surprise.**

'_**Till next time!**_

_**-Me**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note: here ya go… just as I promised, chapter 4 is officially complete and ready to read.**_

_**Pairings**_

_**KagomeXItachi**_

"_I'm talking."_

'_I'm thinking.' _

_Onto chapter four!_

_**TIME TO BEGIN**_

_TWO YEARS LATER…_

"Alright class! Listen up! It's time to see if you guys graduate, or if you get stuck with my teachings for another year!"

The normally chaotic class quieted as their heads snapped up to attention.

Kagome and Itachi both looked on with boredom on their face. Kagome's thoughts however, were the exact opposite.

'Crap! Why now!? Why did the test have to be now!? Yesterday was by birthday damn it! If I don't get out of here, who knows! I'll probably blow up half the town!' Kagome thought in a panic as she made sure she wasn't glowing pink. She calmed down slightly when she realized she wasn't.

Itachi looked at his companion with worry, not that he would show it of course. 'I wonder what's bothering her. She seems extremely worried about something. I'll probably find out sooner or later,' he though as he looked back to his sensei.

"When I call your name, come up and follow me. If you pass the test, come back tomorrow morning to meet your Jounin Instructor. If you fail, see you next year. Once you take this test that will determine your ENTIRE future, you may leave and go home," Sensei said purposely scaring his students.

Everyone waited anxiously as their names were called. One by one, each student stood up as they were called. They came back with either a disappointed face, or an extremely happy one. The disappointed face was more common.

Itachi waited patiently for his turn with a look of boredom. Kagome however, looked like she was ready to bolt out the door if she wasn't called soon.

'C'mon, call me already! I need to get out of here!'

She looked up hopefully as her Sensei walked in with another disappointed student. She watched as he got his things and left the room. The Sensei looked at his clipboard as he read aloud the next name.

"Higurashi Kagome. Follow me."

Kagome stood up and followed him into another room. He sat down behind a desk as he watched a nervous Kagome.

"Alright Higurashi. Let's begin the test. Are you ready?"

All Kagome did, was nod a yes.

"Good. Here's the written part of the test. It will test your overall knowledge of a Shinobi." He handed her a paper with a series of questions, and a pencil. "You may begin."

Kagome sat down and proceeded to write things down.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Kagome handed him the completed paper. She watched as he looked it over. She watched his normally playful expression turn into a serious one as he wrote something on his clipboard. Once he was done, he looked back at Kagome with the same expression.

"Now, we'll test your transformation skills. Transform into me."

Kagome did a few hand signs and with a POOF! She stood there as an exact replica of her Sensei. She watched as he wrote something down.

"Now, turn into the Yondaime."

She did more hand signs, not even bothering to undo the current transformation as she turned into the Yondaime. He looked at her, and wrote more things down on his clipboard.

"Now, I need you to make at least three clones of yourself."

She quickly undid her jutsu as she formed more hand signs as quickly as possible. When the last sign was formed, there stood five clones, not three. She waited impatiently as he wrote more things on his clipboard.

Once he was done, the clones disappeared.

"Did I pass or not?" 'Hurry up!'

He sighed as he looked over her results. He then looked up as he saw that she was sweating bullets. He looked at her as he began to speak,

"You…Pass."

Kagome sighed with relief.

"Gab your headband and you may leave. Come back tomorrow to meet your team."

Kagome grabbed one of the black headbands on the table as she bolted for the door while her Sensei just shook his head in response, 'What's the hurry?'

Kagome ran in to the classroom as a black blur. That was all anyone could see. She rushed to her seat, grabbed her things, whispered something to Itachi, and jumped out the window in one swift motion.

Itachi just watched her blurry form run into the woods. He registered the words she said to him, 'check your pocket.' Curious, he reached into his pockets and found a note, 'when did she? Oh well.' He shrugged off the thought as he opened it and began to read,

_Ita-kun, the brothers said to head to the clearing A.S.A.P. They're waiting for us there. I'm still not sure why, but if we don't show up, they'll bite our heads off. They were both extremely serious about this._

_-Kag-chan_

_P.S. To answer your question, I slipped this into your pocket in all my blurry-ness before I made a mad dash out the window._

_P.P.S. Raizen told me to tell you, "WHY THE HELL ISN'T 'IT' HERE YET?! MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN BOY!!" No idea what it means, but…I really need to teach him some manners on bad language…_

Itachi's eyebrow rose as he read the note. He shook his head, 'We need to teach that wolf some manners. Period. Sure I'll go to the clearing as soon as I pick 'it' up. So no need to yell at me you damn wolf. I wonder what he wants.' Eventually, he was lost in thought.

WITH KAGOME…

She ran through the forest as made her way to a clearing. She burst through the trees in a mad dash. She couldn't stop in time as she fell into the clear lake. She looked around under water, as a couple of Koi Fish swam away from her. She swam to the top of the surprisingly deep lake. She gasped for air as she made it to the top. Once she got some air, she swam for the shore.

Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted out of the water by a set of jaws. They set her down, and she looked up only to look at Raiden's amused face.

She gave a goofy grin, "So, did I beat my record?"

"You sure did. You haven't fallen that far into the lake yet. Your record is the middle of the lake. You need to learn to slow down," responded Raiden as she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"Where's Ita-kun?"

Both wolves looked at the wolf who stepped out of the shadows. It was an angry looking Raizen.

"Still in class. He still has to take the test to see if he'll graduate from the academy. Why do want to know Raizen?"

He growled in response.

"Don't worry, I know he'll pass. So he should be here soon. Why are you so grumpy in first place?"

"Raizen already knows that Itachi-san will pass the test. I still don't why he's angry. He's such a pain in my butt."

"Shut up Raiden. Until the Uchiha brat gets here with 'it', leave me alone. Wake me when the Uchiha gets here."

"'It'? What do you mean by it?" Kagome asked Raizen.

"None of your business."

Her eyebrow rose as she whispered to Raiden, "What crawled up his butt and died?"

Raiden looked at Kagome, "I have no idea. He's been like this since he talked to Itachi yesterday."

"Strange, he's rarely like this. Last time he bit our heads off was when your mother died."

"Yeah. He stayed like that for a week. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and every time he did, he yelled or something. Seems like we have to wait for Itachi-san. It appears that he knows what's going on."

"Well, until Ita-kun shows up, I'm going to swim in the lake so my clothes can dry off," she said as she began to rummage through her things.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yep! I didn't forget it this time" she answered as she pulled out a red swimsuit from her bag. She ran behind a bush and in a couple of minutes, she was already changed. She placed her clothes on the ground in the sun. Once she placed them on the ground, she ran towards the lake.

She dived in after taking a deep breath, then began to swim under water. She began to remember the day they discovered the clearing.

_FLASHBACK_

_One year ago…_

"_I'm bored."_

"_Hn"_

_Kagome looked at her taller companion, then looked up and fell backwards onto the grass. She watched the clouds float by before speaking up._

"_You know this is your fault."_

"_What's my fault?"_

"_The fact that we're in the middle of the forest."_

"_And how is it my fault we're out here?"_

"_You pulled Raizen's tail. You're not supposed to do that unless you want to get yourself killed. Now thanks to that, we're hiding from him. Thanks Ita-kun."_

"_Your welcome Kag-chan."_

_Her eyebrow visibly twitched at his behavior, "You know, if he catches us, I'm letting him eat you."_

"_Hn."_

"_Great…we're back to one syllable."_

"_Hn."_

"_ARGH! You're hopeless!"_

"_Hn." _

"_Why do you do that?! Do you enjoy getting a reaction out of me?!"_

"_Yes."_

_Kagome blinked with disbelief on her face, "What?" _

"_Your short temper is amusing," he said with a smirk._

"_Why you cute bastard-" she began to walk towards him ready to strangle him, but stopped when he began to speak._

"_You think I'm cute?" Kagome turned a light pink at the words that came out of their mouths._

"_I really should strangle you. You know that?"_

"_You couldn't." 'Just like I won't be able to kill you…no matter how hard I try.'_

"_I hate you."_

"_I love you too." His eyes widened at the words that slipped out of his mouth. He noticed Kagome stopped mid-step. Her hand still in the strangling position. He mentally slapped himself._

"_Uh…"_

_They were both thrown into an awkward silence. It was soon broken by a loud voice that boomed through the trees. _

"_ITACHI!! KAGOME!! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL BOTH OF YOU!!"_

"_Crap," Kagome said, thankful for the interruption._

"_I suggest we run."_

"_Good idea." With that said, they took off._

_They kept running away as the voice got closer. The voice would sound like it was coming from a different direction every time they heard it. It seemed like it was leading them somewhere. Unfortunately, they were too busy running to notice. They kept running from the voice until they saw a far off light._

"_Head for the Light!" Kagome yelled dramatically._

'_And she makes fun of MY behavior."_

_They soon made it to the light. They were in such a hurry that they barely managed to stop, at least, Itachi stopped. Kagome tripped flew and landed in the edge of the lake. Itachi ran over to where she fell. The water was so clear that he saw Kagome trying to rise. He leaned over and reached into the water. Once he felt her arm, he pulled. He pulled a little too hard. Due to the force of his pull, and her jump out of the water, she landed on him, knocking him to the ground. _

"_We tend to land a lot in this position, don't we?" Itachi asked._

"_We do, don't we. Sorry about that," she said as she lifted herself off of him. When he got up, with her help, they took a good look around. They were in the middle of a large clearing._

_As they looked around, they noticed the sun had already set, and the moon was up, casting it's glow throughout the clearing. They saw fireflies fluttering around and above the lake making it look like a shining diamond. _

_A pair of golden eyes looked on before whispering into a microphone, "Cue the hypnotic fish."_

_They noticed a ripple in the lake, and walked, almost hypnotized, towards it. As they came to the edge of the water, they saw pure white Koi fish swimming invisible patterns under the water. _

_The mysterious voice whispered again, "Cue the black and pink fish."_

_Mysteriously, a black and red Koi, followed by a pink and blue one appeared. They began swimming around each other, circling the moon's reflection. _

"_Cue the voice."_

_Suddenly a soft voice began to speak. The voice said three words that neither one would ever forget._

_As they watched the circling Koi, they heard someone speak._

"_Always and Forever."_

_The golden eyes danced with happiness as they looked at a lone cloud in the sky. Almost as if the eyes were controlling the cloud, it moved in front of the moon, blocking the moonlight, causing the six year olds to snap back into reality._

_They both shook their heads as they said, _

"_What just happened?"_

_Kagome looked at Itachi and said, _

"_I don't know, but I suggest we head back. Your mom will worry."_

"_Yeah. That'd be best."_

_They both walked off into the forest. As soon as they disappeared into the shadows, a familiar golden-eyed shadow appeared in the clearing._

"_Good job. We're done here for now."_

"_For now? As much of a pain in my butt you are, that was fun."_

"_It was, wasn't it little brother?"_

_Another shadow walked into the clearing and approached the other._

"_As much fun as that was Raizen, don't do this often."_

"_Often? Fine. Since you rarely let me do anything, I'll take advantage of your permission."_

_Both figures smirked as they disappeared, leaving the clearing empty._

_END FLASHBACK_

'I remember we came back many times after that. we managed to keep this place a secret for a year. '_Always and forever.' _That quote, I'll never forget that quote. It seems as if my feelings for him grew stronger since that day…good thing no one knows, or that would be bad.' Kagome went underwater and the two Koi circled her. She swam forward, and the black one was swimming next to her on her left, while the pink one was on her right.

'Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!'

Kagome swam up to the top of the lake.

"Will you not do that! The last time you did that, you freaked me out and I almost drowned! Anyway…what is it?"

Raiden looked at her.

"Itachi-san is here."

"Ita-kun!" she yelled as she swam to the shore to greet him.

Raizen woke up when he heard her yell. He was going to snap at them, when he realized that Itachi, had arrived.

"ITACHI!! DO YOU HAVE IT?! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT…SOMEONE'S DYING BY MY HAND TONIGHT!!" He snapped.

"Calm down wolf, and technically, you don't have hands," Itachi calmly responded at the irritated wolf, "Besides, I have it right here. They even wrapped it as an apology for it being late."

Raizen visibly calmed down, "Good. That means no one will die tonight."

"Raizen, move…please?" Raizen looked at Kagome, then stepped out of the way. She smiled as she ran and tackled Itachi, knocking them both to the ground by the force of it. She was laughing lightly to herself as she looked at him.

"Did you pass?"

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't pass?"

She smiled as she hugged him even tighter.

"Of course not! I'm just so happy for you!"

Itachi started to turn blue.

"Um, Kagome-chan…"

"What?"

"You're going to kill your boyfriend."

She was confused for a moment before looking at her said 'boyfriend'. His eyebrow was twitching, and he was turning an interesting shade of purple-blue. She released him instantly. As soon as he was free, he was gasping for air.

"Sorry about that. I was just happy."

"It's alright…nice to know you care."

She rubbed the back of head again, "Hehe, sorry…oh! I'll be right back!" Kagome ran to her clothes to find them dry. She smiled as she grabbed them and ran into the forest.

"I take it she fell into the lake again."

"Of course."

"You guys talking about me again?" Everyone turned around and their eyes met the sight of Kagome walking towards them in dryer clothes.

"Nah…just saying that you fell into the water again," Raizen said in a teasing manner.

"That, and we're just telling Itachi-san that you broke your record."

"How far did she go this time?"

"I made it to the middle of the lake!" Kagome answered with a proud look on her face.

"Alright enough. We need to talk, so cut the chit chat," everyone raised their eyebrows at Raizen's impatient behavior.

"The sooner we get this little talk over with, the sooner I can get some important business over with. So sit down, shut up, and listen. Got it?"

Kagome and Itachi just nodded.

"Good. Now sit," he growled, making them sit, while Raiden sweatdropped.

"Itachi, Kagome, I need both of you to never leave each other out of your sight for the next few days," Raizen began, but stopped when he saw Itachi's confused look, and Kagome's panicky one.

"Right, forgot, Itachi doesn't know yet. Raiden, please explain why."

Raiden stepped forward and began to explain, "Before I tell you anything, you must promise us you won't breathe a word of this to anybody. The last thing we need is someone who knows our secrets. Kagome-chan could be killed right under our very noses. Do you promise us this?"

All Itachi could do was nod a yes under the wolves' piercing look. 'If I lie, they'll rip my head off in an instant.'

"You got that right kid."

Raiden stepped on Raizen's tail, causing him to shoot up. Once he was on the ground again, he was holding his tail in a teddy bear-like fashion.

"What was that for?!"

"Let me continue my explanation, or I'll bite next time."

Raiden's eyes widened as he looked at his tail, "No…please…carry on…my tail's too sensitive for that."

"Good, now, as I was saying…You see Itachi-san, at certain times in Kagome's life, her chakra network will try to develop itself into a stronger network. In order for it to grow and develop, it forces all of the chakra out of her body at a rapid rate. If it manages to escape into the air, it will cause a devastating explosion, killing Kagome-chan.

Normally, when the chakra escapes, we are able to absorb it and release it into the earth. However, when it escapes under these conditions, we can't absorb it. The only way for the chakra to become harmless is if another person absorbs it and releases it into the earth. That's where you come in. you are the one who has to absorb it. It will not harm you if you do as I say.

So, for the next few days, you two are not to leave each other's sight. Until Kagome-chan glows pink, she is not to leave your sight. The only exception for this is, the bathroom. Understand everything I just said?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. You may begin now."

Itachi and Kagome both raised their eyebrows, "You mean he has to watch my every move?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

"You better get used to it Kag-chan, because you're gonna have to deal with this 24/7."

"24...7...I'm starting to feel like a dog on a leash."

"I suggest we get used to this. If we managed to stand each other for the past two years, we can stand another couple of days."

"You're right…as usual…you need to stop being right."

"Hn."

"You need to stop doing that too."

"Hn."

"Oi! Kid, can we get this over with already?"

"Fine."

Kagome and Raiden both looked at them in confusion as Itachi pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper, with a golden bow on top.

Suddenly, Raiden smirked, and looked at Kagome's surprised look. He then looked at Raizen's proud look.

Itachi held the present out to Kagome with a small smile on his face, "For you Kag-chan."

Her eyes widened as she gently took it from his outstretched hand. She admired it for a moment, before carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a small, golden box. She opened it, and inside, was a golden bracelet. She took it out as she looked at with awe.

"Smells like it's solid gold." Kagome looked at Raiden's surprised looked as he caught it's scent. Kagome looked at Itachi, and noticed his small smile. Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face as she tackled him to the floor with a light laugh. His smile grew as he managed to catch her, instead of falling over. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She hugged him even tighter as she felt his arms wrap around her in a small hug.

They were completely oblivious to wolves' mental conversation.

'_You planned this didn't you?'_

'_Of course I did. It's been two years, and I finally convinced the guy to sell the damn thing. It's hard finding a good gift.'_

'_You actually got Itachi-san to agree to this?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_It was by force?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Then, how?'_

'_It was his idea.'_

'_It was?'_

'_Yep! I found him a few days ago looking through shops trying to find something.'_

'_How did you talk to him? It's almost impossible to talk to him in public.'_

'_I know! He wouldn't answer me out loud. I ended up talking to him through his head,' _Raizen looked at the laughing seven year olds, _'sometimes, I wish he wasn't so cold. It would make my life easier. It's actually very interesting.'_

'_What is?'_

'_The fact that he only shows his emotions to us, and if there is no one around.'_

This made Raiden look at the laughing kids, _'You're right. So, back the subject we were talking about…'_

'_Oh yeah! Anyway, I discovered he was looking for a present for Kag-chan. I suggested jewelry. After my little 'suggestion', we went to the jewelry guy. A few days later, we found the bracelet, but he wouldn't sell it. So we got into an argument. Eventually, I 'convinced' him to sell it without any casualties. Itachi paid for it. Turns out he'd been saving up for a long time since he's to proud to ask Uchiha-san for money. It was supposed to be ready by Kag-chan's birthday, but the man was out of town. That pissed me off. Apparently, he came back today, and wrapped the bracelet for free as an apology.'_

'_So that's why you acted like something crawled up your butt and died.'_

'_Hey!'_

'_It's true! You were snapping at all of us.'_

'_Sorry…' _Raizen's ears and tail drooped considerably_, 'I'm really sorry…'_

'_It's alright, just look at how happy you made them. C'mon, lighten up.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_You're welcome. Anyway, what do you say we get their attention?'_

'_Right_, _it's getting late. Uchiha-san will have my head. Why is it that Uchiha-san always go after me, instead of you?'_

'_Maybe because I'm more responsible…'_

"Oi! Ita-kun, Kag chan, wrap up your little love-fest and let's go home before your mother gets worried."

Raizen sweatdropped as he was glared at.

"Why am I the one who gets glared at?"

"Because you're an idiot who doesn't know when to quit or shut up."

"Ita-kun! I'm hurt! How cou- OW!!" Raizen jumped up as Raiden bit his tail.

"Raizen, shut up, and let's go."

"Fine…just leave my tail alone and I'll go."

Chomp!

"Ok! Ok! I'll go! I'll go!"

"Good…Now, Itachi-san, Kagome-chan, are you coming?"

"Oh! right! Just a second!" They said at the same time as they grabbed their things, and followed the arguing wolves.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So far so good? If so, Yay! If not, I'll work harder for you all! Anyway, see! Just like I said! Chapter was typed, completed, and updated just like I said. It's also longer, weird. Seems that when I promise a chapter as a reward, it's longer and on time…strange…Hope you liked it!**

**Read and review! (The chapter will be updated quicker if you do.) :D it's a smiley face...hehe...i'm an idiot...smiley face...hehe...  
**

**-**_**Me**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I love my reviewers and my readers. Without you guys, this story would never have been continued. Woohoo! My story isn't dead! Yay! Oh, and if you are reading this, Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, and a few more characters will be introduced either in this chapter or in Chapter six. This is for you readers out there, I'd like to present…drum role please!…Chapter 5! (I love special effects and dramatic entrances…hehe…) **

**MWAHAHAHAA!! I call this, The Chapter of Flashbacks!**

**Pairings**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

Onto Chapter 5!

**TIME TO START…**

A pair of sapphire eyes opened to greet the rising morning sun. 'Ugh, it's barely dawn. Why the hell am I awake? I'm going back to sleep…wait, why is my pillow moving?' The eyes looked over to the moving pillow. The pillow was none other than Itachi. "Mmm, don't move so much Kagome…sleep," he said as he tightened his grip around her waist.

She looked at the arm that rested comfortably around her waist, 'When did he? Why am I even the same bed in the first place?'

_Flashback_

_The group was sitting around in Kagome's room in their pajamas. Everyone was looking at either Raizen or Raiden. The wolves sighed, which were noticed by the chibis who were looking at them slightly worried._

'_Great, when they both sigh like that, it usually means something's going on with me and Ita-kun…great…'_

'_They sighed…not good…perfect…another pointless argument…'_

_They were snapped out of their thoughts when they saw Raizen's smirk._

'_Uh, oh…THAT is definitely not good,' they both thought._

"_Kag-chan, Ita-kun, let's talk sleeping arrangements," Raizen said with a slightly noticeable grin._

"_What do you mean by that exactly?" Kagome asked, slightly worried._

"_Well, considering you two are not to leave each other's sight…" Raizen started._

"_You two are to sleep in the same room together," Raiden finished._

_The Chibi's eyes widened._

'_3...2...1...' both wolves thought._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Raiden, good call on making the place soundproof for this."_

"_Thank you. Now back to the topic at hand…"_

"_Why do I have to sleep in the same room as him/her!?" they both shouted at the same time._

"_Hey Raiden, did you ever notice they usually say the same thing at the same time?"_

"_Hmm…come to think of it, they do, don't they?" Both wolves looked at the fuming Chibis._

"_We do not!" They both stopped and looked at each other before glaring. You could see the static._

"_See what I mean! They do talk at the same time!"_

'_Good thing they don't know the side effects of the power surge.'_

'_For once Raizen, you didn't do anything stupid.'_

'_I'll tell 'em about the side effects later.'_

'_Great…just great,' they were snapped out of their mental conversation by the wrestling chibis. They both currently had each other in a headlock._

"_Hey! Don't kill each other!" Raiden yelled at them. He grew angrier when he noticed they weren't listening._

"_I'm not sleeping with you!"_

"_Why would I sleep with you?"_

"_Why you arrogant Uchiha!"_

"_Look who's talking Higurashi!"_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_Only if you let go first."_

"_If you two don't stop killing each other this instant, I'm eating you both!!" Everyone looked surprised at Raiden's outburst._

"_Whoa! Didn't think you had in you little brother!"_

"_Shut up or I'll eat you too! Both of you let go! NOW!!" Everyone shut up as they released each other._

"_Good. Now since Itachi-san's room is bigger, you'll sleep in his room."_

"_Can I at least sleep on the floor, or something?"_

"_No. Considering you two didn't listen to me, you're both sleeping in the same bed as punishment," he noticed they were going to argue, "and if you two argue with me, you're not going to like what I'll do to you."_

_They were going to protest once again, but stopped when they saw Raiden's normally gentle amber eyes, were beginning to bleed a menacing crimson._

"_Heh-Heh, hey Itachi, what say we go to bed now before he gets madder at us," Kagome nervously said as she pulled Itachi into his room with surprising speed. Once they left the killer wolf in the other room, they shut the door, and sat on the bed._

"_Kagome, what just happened?"_

"_I'm not sure; we must have really pissed him off. I can tell he was holding back."_

"_Holding back?"_

"_Yeah, the last time he became this angry was when I was attacked by enemy ninja a few years ago. They were the ones that killed my parents, so they came after me instead. They slashed at my side, and the second Raiden saw the blood, his eyes turned red, and Raizen made sure I couldn't see anything since he carried me away from the scene the second he jumped at the enemy. All I could hear were terrified cries of pain. It even made Raizen wince. He set me down in a stream so he could wash the cut and bandage it. After Raizen somehow managed to bandage and stopped the bleeding, Raiden came back," Itachi noticed Kagome's eyes darkened to a dull cobalt as she continued her story, "When he came back, his black fur was a bright red. His fur was dyed red from all the blood. He jumped into the river, and as the blood washed off his fur, the entire stream turned red as well. We left him alone in the stream. He stayed in the water for a long time. Eventually, he calmed down enough to apologize 'I'm sorry you had to see that, and hopefully, you'll never see that again,' was all he said before he poofed away," she then looked at Itachi, "that's why I ran, he wouldn't hurt us, but if we were someone else, I get the feeling we would no longer exist."_

_She looked at Itachi's questioning gaze. She lifted the side of her shirt just enough to see the scar on her waist. _

"_It looks like a bear tried to claw at your side."_

"_Yeah, I tend to get injured quite a bit, but when he saw all the blood, and since there was so much of it, he snapped," she said as she pulled down her shirt. Her eyes then turned a brilliant sapphire as she looked at him once more, "I suggest we listen to him and go to sleep. If we don't listen, he really will eat us. Besides, I don't think you'd like to be wolf chow anytime soon, do you?" She grinned as she playfully pushed him backwards onto the bed._

"_What was that for?" He said as he looked at the ceiling._

"_Hmm, no reason," she said with a grin. Itachi got up and went under the covers. He surprised her by lifting the covers, "Get in or he'll kill us."_

_She shook her head with a small smile as she slid in next to him. She gasped once she was lying down. She looked down and noticed that he had placed his arm around her waist, holding her to him. She blushed lightly as he buried his face into her hair._

"_What was that for?" She quietly whispered just loud enough for him to hear._

"_Hmm, no reason."_

_She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway as she buried her face into his neck. Soon, they were both lulled to sleep by their body heat._

_End Flashback_

'Oh yeah…I remember now. Eh, I'll just go back to sleep and wake up in a few hours,' with that, she went back to sleep mumbling quietly about 'lazy wolves' and 'arrogant Uchiha'. Unconsciously, she snuggled up to Itachi, and buries her face in the crook of his neck, who in turn, held her a little tighter, and buried his nose in her hair, taking in her soothing scent.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

Raizen was looking at the sleeping seven year olds. He smiled, not a mischievous smile, a normal smile. The smile grew a little as he walked over to them, 'Heh…I guess I should wake them now. They have a team to meet after all. I just hope Raiden managed to tweak the records.'

He looked over at them before getting a look in his eye, 'This little image is too good to pass up! I have to get this on camera! First things first, I need a camera…' He sniffed around before poking his nose in Itachi's small, walk-in closet, 'Hmm, let's see, clothes, boxes, other things that I don't care about…OW!!'

He jumped up as he stepped on something sharp and pointy, it was a small Kunai. 'AHH!! Why the hell does the brat have a KUNAI FOR!! It hurts…' He limped out of the closet, and then sat down. He carefully pulled out the kunai, then watched himself heal almost instantly.

'It maybe healed, but that still sort of hurts…anyway, back to the camera,' he thought as he went back into the closet, more careful this time. He sniffed around, until his nose led him to a box. He carefully pulled it out as he slightly limped away from the closet. He pulled the lid off, and inside, he found his prize.

'Ha! I found it! Now, how do I use it without thumbs?…I need thumbs…Oh! I know! I just have to remember what father taught me…ok, let's see,' he closed his eyes in concentration, 'Ok, transform into a human…human...human…' With a small poof, his front paws turned into furry clawed hands, causing him to sweatdrop, 'O…K…I need some more practice since this is NOT what I had in mind…I'm a black, golden eyed wolf with thumbs…I'm a freak of nature…ARGH!! I learned this years ago! Why can't I get it right?! Anyway…this will have to do for now, since they'll probably wake up any minute.'

He awkwardly grabbed the camera, and quickly took a photo, the flash startling the kids awake. They shot up, effectively getting tangled in the covers. After a pointless struggle to get free, they fell right off the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome managed to release one of her arms from the cover's unsuspecting attack. She sat down and proceeded to take the covers off with her freed arm, accidentally pulling the covers out from under a half-asleep Itachi, who in turn, fell and landed on Kagome, effectively sending them both to the ground.

Kagome looked up, and noticed him on top of her, "Um…that's new…you're usually the one who gets knocked down…"

"…yeah…"

A bright flash brought them back to their surroundings. They turned towards it, and saw Raiden holding a camera," Oi, Sleeping Beauty…um, well, you know, you really should get off your girlfriend. You're heavier than she is," he said as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Itachi had a visible tick mark on his forehead. Kagome hid her face in embarrassment in his shirt.

"Wolf."

Raizen blinked at an angry Itachi, "Yeah?"

"Leave."

"Alright."

Itachi's eyebrow rose in confusion while Kagome looked at Raizen with questioning eyes.

"You're leaving without a fight?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I need to show this picture to Raizen anyway. After I get it developed, I'm sure quite a few people will love to see this as well. Man, did I get me some major blackmail…just one more picture," he quickly took another picture of them, then, with an enormous grin, he disappeared with a POOF! Leaving two horrified chibis behind. Their eyes widened as his words clicked in their heads, and the dots left their vision. They looked at each other with horror in their eyes as they scrambled out of his room.

They ran downstairs as quietly as possible for fear of waking the others in the Uchiha Manor. After passing quite a few doors and hallways, they made it to the living room, where they saw a large, black, furry form curled up with a wagging tail.

Since their mind was still foggy from sleep, they completely missed the fact that this black, furry, tail wagging blob was smaller than the black, furry, tail wagging form of Raizen. They looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to the blob and were ready to pounce on it, when the blob jumped up into the air with tears in its eyes, effectively waking up the chibis completely.

That was when they noticed this blob was smaller than Raizen. This blob was none other than Raiden, who looked like he was going to yell in pain as he looked at his seemingly abused tail. They looked down at his tail to see if they could identify the source of his pain. Once they found the source, they sweatdropped at the sight that met their eyes.

There, on his tail, was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, hanging onto Raiden's tail with his teeth as if it were a lifeline with a seemingly angry look on his face.

Kagome decided the ask the unanswered question, "Um, Raiden, why is Sasuke biting your tail?"

He turned to look with slightly surprised eyes at the two figures standing in the room. He looked at Sasuke, then back at the other two as he practically begged, "Can you get him off my tail first? For a 2 year old, he has sharp teeth. Then I'll answer your questions."

With that said, Kagome and Itachi proceed to gently remove Sasuke from Raiden's tail. Once he was off and sitting on the floor, Raiden looked at the irritated looking toddler. He gently poked the toddler's chest with his nose, who in turn, grabbed onto the furry snout as it carefully lifted him then set him down, effectively lightening the toddler's mood. Once Sasuke was content, Raiden sat down, then lied down when Sasuke tried to crawl on top of him. With a little help from the wolf, he was happily, not to mention securely, sitting on the wolf's back. With a giggle and a smile only Sasuke could pull off, he wrapped his small arms around as much of Raiden's neck as he possibly could.

"Rai-Rai!" Sasuke managed to say between giggles as a smile formed on Raiden's face. "Technically, it's Raiden, but I'll accept that," he said more to himself than anyone else.

Kagome and Itachi watched with curiosity at what had just transpired in front of their face. Both their eyebrows rose as Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Rai-Rai? Since when did he call you that, and more importantly, why is he here in the first place?"

"Yes, I'd like to know as well as to why my brother is here."

Raiden completely forgot about his little audience as he obtained a sheepish look on his face.

"Heh-Heh, he just started calling me that about half an hour ago. The only reason why he's here, instead of in his room, is because he woke up about an hour ago, and I didn't want him to wake anyone one up. So I brought him down here, and he took an interest in my tail, so it kept occupied for quite some time. At first, he just tried to see if he could catch it, but I guess he grew frustrated and decided to bite it instead, and apparently, he succeeded. The kid has sharp teeth, my tail still sort of stings where he bit it."

'Well, I guess it's a good thing his parents didn't wake up…or else we wouldn't be able to live it down,' Kagome thought, too bad a certain black, furry blob overheard her thoughts.

'Won't live what down? Hmm, I guess I'll find out sooner or later,' Raiden thought as his attention was focused on the toddler who was currently playing with his ears, 'Heh…good thing I decided to watch this kid. I can tell this kid is going to be quite entertaining when he gets older. His room arrangements alone were quite entertaining.'

_Flashback_

"_May Sasuke sleep with me from now on?" Raiden asked Mikoto as they watched a one year old Sasuke play with a couple of toys._

_Mikoto looked at Raiden in surprise and shock. "Why so you ask such a question?" Mikoto asked with confusion in her voice. _

_Raiden looked at her confused expression, then turned back to Sasuke who crawling towards the wolf. He poked Sasuke's head gently with his nose, who in turn, giggled. Raiden lifted his head with a small wolfish smile on his face as he answered Mikoto's question._

"_I want to watch over Sasuke as grows. I can tell he's going to need someone as he grows older, a pet for his first few years if you will, but a more of a reliable friend over time. For that to happen, I'd like to watch over him until he decides to refuse my aid," Raizen said before a small smirk appeared on his face, "but even then, I'd still make sure he doesn't get dragged into any of Raizen's many antics unwillingly."_

"_Unwillingly? Is it even possible to get dragged into his schemes without force?" Mikoto looked skeptical at the mere thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Raiden chuckle. She turned to look at him. She saw his golden eyes twinkling with amusement._

"_Trust me, it's possible. Everyone that has ever known that crazy wolf has agreed to willingly take part in at least one of his schemes. Every single one, the clan head, a random civilian, myself, even Kagome-chan and Fourth Hokage have partaken in his little schemes. Sometimes, you just end up helping in his plans, no matter how crazy." Raizen laughed at Mikoto's shocked face, "Anyway, we're going off topic here. So, what do you say, can he sleep with me?" _

_Mikoto calmed down after a sigh, "Fine, if it will help him in the future, then he may sleep in the same room," she replied in a defeated voice. 'It will be even better if he manages to stay away from that crazy wolf's plans. I just hope he doesn't get roped into a prank or an actual plan, unlike myself.'_

'_So, she was roped into a plan as well. I wonder which one…interesting, she's remembering…guess my curiosity will be satisfied after all.'_

_**Flashback within a Flashback**_

_**One year earlier…**_

_**Mikoto and Raizen were in the study. Mikoto reading a book, while Raizen stared at the flames flickering in the fireplace. He lifted his head and got Mikoto's attention.**_

"_**Hey Uchiha-san, can I get your help on something?" Raizen asked Mikoto. She looked at him with a curious look.**_

"_**What do you need my help with?" She asked Raizen who was hiding his smirk.**_

"_**I need help playing matchmaker on a couple of individuals."**_

_**Mikoto mentally sighed, "Dare I ask, which individuals does your plan involve?" That was when she saw his smirk as he turned to look at her. She was regretting her question.**_

"_**It involves your tenants," as he saw her eyes widen, his smirk grew more mischievous as he continued, "you have guessed correctly, it involves your son, and my summoner, Itachi-san and Kagome-chan."**_

_**She visibly sighed, "Give me three good reasons why, and I might help you."**_

_**He grinned as he gave his reasons, "Well, first off, they look good together. Second, you know you want to…" he grinned as she flinched almost unnoticeably as he went on to say his last reason, "and lastly, if you help me, you'll get adorable grandkids in the future…" Mikoto hid her face in her book, "So, what do you say Uchiha-san, will you help me?" **_

_**She was going to refuse him, hoping to not get roped into his evil plan, until she saw his face when she put her book down. Raizen had puppy dog eyes, complete with tears, flattened eyes and his tail between his legs as he looked up at her. All in all, he looked like a kicked puppy.**_

_**She couldn't turn away as he began to whine. She was going to break, and he knew it. Soon, she threw her arms up in frustration, "Fine! I'll help you! Just stop with the look! That's just cruel." Raizen stopped the kicked puppy look and gave his Yes!-I-got-you-to-help-me-in-one-of-my-plans look. Mikoto buried her face in her hands as he walked out of the study.**_

_**He paused at the door before looking back, "Hey, cheer up! At least no one saw our little exchange, or you would get one hell of a shocked look from everyone." He walked out his comment. Mikoto looked at the doorway, then up at the ceiling as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh, 'What did I just get myself into?**_

_**End Flashback with a Flashback**_

'_So that's what happened…I've been wondering why she always has them go everywhere together…that clears up a few things,' Raizen thought as he curled around a sleeping Sasuke. 'Well little one, you are definitely going to have one interesting life ahead of you,' he thought as he became overrun with a hidden sadness. _

'_It's unfortunate that I can't stop or protect you from the tragedy that is going to happen to you in a few years time, but I will help you through the betrayal you must face, I can't guarantee my assistance at times, but I will help you if you ask for it.' He looked at Sasuke's sleeping form with a smile, 'Sleep well little one.'_

_End Flashback_

'That was one interesting day,' he looked up at the Chibis as they heading towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. He then looked out the window as he whispered quietly to himself as Sasuke played with his tail, "I wonder what Raizen is up to…wait…scratch that, I'd rather not know… I still wonder where he disappears to every day."

SOMEWHERE OFF IN THE WOODS…

Raizen hid in the shadows carrying a messenger bag as he entered the rundown part of the village. 'Ugh, I hate sneaking around the village like a common criminal…it'll be worth it once I reach my target.' He snuck around and went behind buildings trying to stay out of sight.

He went into an alley as he headed towards a small rundown building. He went around back jumped to the roof of the small two-story building, at least, it was small by Raizen's standards. He went towards a vent twice as small as himself. He reached into his bag as he grabbed a wrench out of it. He used his human-like paws to unscrew it loose, leaving it wide open. 'Good thing my little mishap earlier left my paws like this. It's so much easier than using my jaws.'

He looked at the size of the vent and sized, 'Ugh, I hate squeezing through this tiny vent. Oh well, might as well shrink myself,' he closed his eyes in concentration as a cloud of smoke covered him. As the smoke disappeared, in his place, was a miniature form of himself. He walked over to the vent, and crawled in. once he came out the vent, he was overcome by smoke once again, and he regained his normal size.

'Heh, good thing I at least managed to master changing my size or I would have to break something…Dad did say it would come in handy…Visitor hours haven't begun yet, oh well, I'll visit anyway.' Raizen snuck through the hallways to a lone room at the end of the hallway. He opened the broken door, and headed towards the makeshift bed in the corner of the room.

He walked towards it and looked at the torn, moving blanket. He pushed it aside with his snout, and it revealed a head full of blond hair. He completely removed the blanket off the squirming bundle, revealing a two year toddler with clear blue eyes, blond hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a worn shirt and a pair of shorts. He pulled Naruto out of the bed by his shirt and set him on the floor.

Raizen looked at the toddler with a loving smile on his face when Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up at the wolf, "Hello Naruto, I'm back little guy. How have you been?" Naruto sat up and giggled at Raizen, "Rain!" Raizen chuckled lightly in amusement, "Yep, That's me. Good to know you remember me little guy. Your birthday's not for a few months, but I brought you something anyway."

Raizen reached into the bag and pulled out a small orange blanket with Naruto's name etched into the corner. He placed over Naruto's head, who giggled as he pulled it off his head with a tug from his little hand. Raizen smiled as he pulled out a small stuffed animal as well. It was a pure black wolf with yellow eyes. He gave it to Naruto, who in turn, hugged it, then showed it to the wolf. "Rain!"

Raizen chuckled as he poked it with his snout, "Yep, that's me. Too bad it's not as good looking as the original." He smiled as Naruto hugged the stuffed animal to himself, then hugged Raizen's furry leg as if saying thanks. Raizen's eyes softened at the contact. Raizen's eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and heading towards the room.

He grabbed Naruto, then placed him on the bed, grabbed the old blanket, pushed chakra to his feet, then ran up the wall, onto the ceiling, and hid in a shadowy corner just as a woman walked into the room glaring at a trembling Naruto.

"Here's some food you demon," the woman said with venom in her voice as she tossed some food in his direction, landing next to the bed. "If it wasn't for Sandaime's Law, you would've been killed by now. Have a good day demon." The woman stalked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

After she left, Raizen released his chakra, and landed on the floor. He walked over to Naruto who was trying to reach the food from his pathetic excuse for a bed. Raizen's eyes filled with sorrow as he pulled Naruto out of the crib and set him onto the floor. Once he was down, he started walking towards to food.

"Naruto, don't touch that food," Raizen said in a stern voice. Naruto looked up at Raizen as he stopped in his tracks. He watched Raizen walk towards the food and sniff it.

Raizen growled as he crushed the food with his paw in a blast of fire, reducing the food to ashes. "That pathetic excuse for a human woman! Poisoning the food like that! This time the poison is fatal! I should tear her apart for this, then I'll let her rot in the seventh layer of hell!" Raizen calmed down when he felt a tug on his fur, and an image of food came to his head. He realized it was Naruto's thought.

He looked down at Naruto and licked his cheek, "It's alright Naruto. I knew this would happen again, so I always come prepared as always." He reached into the bag, and pulled out a box. He opened it, and inside was food that Naruto was able to eat.

As Naruto grinned, then dug into the food while Raizen just gained an amused look. 'Don't worry kid. I'll be your first friend, and I'll protect you as much as I'm able. That's a promise to myself, your father, mother, and mostly, to you. It's a promise, and I never go back on my word, no matter how screwed up my promises are.' As if hearing his thoughts, Naruto looked up at him, and gave him a wide grin.

Raizen smiled and remembered the events that led to that fateful day. The day that he met Naruto, and saw his friend Minato for the last time.

_Flashback_

_October 10, two years ago…_

_A shadow dashed through the night as it headed towards the Hokage Tower._

"_Oi! Blondie! Wake up! I've got important news!" Raizen yelled as he crashed through the window, successfully interrupting Minato from his nap._

_Minato sighed, but grew confused at Raizen's slightly panicky face. "What is it this time? It better be important…" _

"_It is important!" Raizen practically shouted in face as he jumped onto his desk._

"_Well?! What is it?!" Minato yelled back in frustration._

"_It's Kushina! She's in labor! She's giving birth to Naruto!" Raizen said as she shouted once again. The clones' eyes widened as they disappeared with a poof, leaving a terrified Minato at his desk. Poor Minato was frozen in fear._

_Seconds seemed like hours until Raizen snapped him out of his episode, "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Get going!!"_

"_Right! Let's move!"_

"_Thank you!"_

_They both jumped out the broken window and headed towards the hospital. They practically crashed through the front door and headed towards the hallway in a blur of black and yellow, effectively scaring the receptionist out of her wits._

"_Which room?!"_

"_312!" _

"_Right!"_

_They ran towards the room, knocking down the doctor that came out of the room. They stopped in their tracks and begun to help him up._

"_Are you alright?"_

_The doctor blinked the stars out of his eyes as he nodded a yes. _

"_Is Kushina in there?"_

"_Yeah, she's in there. She just gave birth to a boy. Come to think of it, he has blonde hair, just like you. Why do you ask Hokage-sama?" The doctor looked skeptical at the Hokage's panicky face. Raizen came up with an excuse at the last second, saving Minato from an unwanted explanation._

"_We're close family friends. We're like brothers to her actually, and, he's also the godfather of the kid in there. Her husband died along with her family, so we're all she has left," Raizen said calmly, hoping the doctor would buy his excuse._

_The doctor looked even more skeptical, but walked away as he finally agreed. So they decided to make their presence known._

"_Kushina!" Minato looked at his wife as she lay in bed, holding a small bundle wrapped in a small fuzzy blanket._

"_Look Minato, it's our son, Naruto," Minato carefully walked towards her and looked at the bundle. His hand trembled as it reached out to touch his son._

"_Would you like to hold him?" All Minato could do was nod a yes. Kushina placed Naruto in his arms. He looked at his son. His hand slowly rose as he gently placed his hand on Naruto's blond fuzzy hair. A warm smile made its way to his face as Naruto's eyes opened. That was when everyone realized that his eyes were a brighter shade of blue than his father's._

"_He looks just like you Minato-kun."_

"_Hehe, he does, doesn't he? He may have gotten my looks, but he probably has your personality," he said as he sat down next to Kushina as she pet little Naruto's head. Both were completely oblivious the black wolf fumbling around with a small camera, at least, until a flash went off._

_Both looked at the wolf who just smiled in return, "What?! It's a good picture! I want to be able to show this to little Naruto when he gets older! Is that such a bad thing?" They both sighed and shook their head in amusement. The heartfelt, but amusing moment was cut short when they heard a crash and the building shook. _

_They looked out the window, and standing there in all it's glory, was the Kyuubi laying waste to the village._

"_Shit! It shouldn't be here yet! The scouts said we still had a couple more days to prepare!" Raizen shouted as he looked at Minato and Kushina, "We only had time to devise that one plan! We have to use the Reaper death seal!"_

_Both Minato and Kushina sighed as Minato took Naruto from Kushina's hands. They talked, and both agreed that if it had come to this, they would use Naruto for the jutsu. Minato burst through the window as he summoned Gamabunta. As soon as he appeared, he landed on his head, and headed towards the fox, leaving Kushina and Raizen in the hospital room._

"_Raizen, I can't help but get the feeling I'm not going to survive this night. I'm already weak as it is. So can you promise me this?" Kushina said as she lay in the small bed._

"_What is it? If it's in my power, I'll give you my word."_

_Kushina smiled as she began to speak in a pleading tone, "Take care of Naruto. Seeing as he's going to be the Kyuubi vessel, he's going to be shunned and abused his entire childhood without a single friend to help him through it. Originally, I hoped I could raise him, but my strength is waning with each passing second. So please, promise me this, protect Naruto from as much of this as you can. I couldn't live with myself if I left him alone. It would bring me some peace if I knew you were there for him."_

_All Raizen could was nod a yes as he licked Kushina's cheek as if saying goodbye. She smiled as she forced herself to say one more thing, "Thank you Raizen." Then, all was still as her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. _

_Raizen sat up, and let loose a long sorrowful howl as tears came to his eyes. He walked towards the broken window, and stopped. He took one look back, then forced himself to leave the room. He jumped out the window, and headed towards the Kyuubi._

_He arrived at the scene moments after a blinding light surrounded the Kyuubi. As the light died down, Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a falling figure in the air. He jumped up and barely managed to catch Minato without hurting Naruto. He landed softly on the ground, and gently set his passengers on the ground._

_Minato had a glazed look in his eyes as he turned his head to look at the wolf. Raizen looked at Minato before giving him the news, "She's gone."_

_Minato gave a sad smile as he looked at his son and clutched Naruto closer to him. He looked back up at the wolf, "Take care of him now that she's gone. He's the Kyuubi vessel now, and it would give me peace at mind if I knew you're taking care of him."_

_Raizen smiled again before answering him, "You sound just like her. I promised her the same thing, and I'll promise this to you as well. I'll make sure he's not alone Minato."_

_Minato chuckled softly before turning serious once again, "You actually said my name, and if he's anything like his mother, he'll be a handful for you. I also have one more request before my time is up. I want you to tell Naruto of his lineage, and of the fox, but tell him to keep that information to himself even if someone else tells him. No one else knows I have a son except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi. If everyone knew this important information, not only would he be in danger for harboring the fox, my old enemies would want to destroy him as well. Oh, before I forget, make sure he sees the picture you took earlier."_

_Raizen's eyes watered once again as three figures landed next to him. He looked over to Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade who were each on the verge of tears. Minato looked over at them before saying his last words, and thinking his last thoughts that only Raizen would hear._

"_Sarutobi, I want Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the fox and saving the village. Don't tell the younger generation that the fox is inside Naruto. I don't want the children to be influenced by past events," Minato then looked at Raizen and sent him his thoughts, 'Thank you, for everything.'_

_Then, his eyes closed and his grip on Naruto slackened. Naruto, as if knowing his parents were gone, began to cry. Tsunade began to cry as Jiraiya held her in his arms as a lone tear trailed down his face._

_Sarutobi walked over and took little Naruto in his arms. As soon as he took Naruto off Minato, all the other Shinobi came._

"_What happened?!" A random Shinobi asked._

"_The Fourth sealed the fox inside this newborn," Sarutobi answered._

"_What of Hokage-sama? Is he alright?" the Shinobi asked._

_Sarutobi's face fell as he began to answer before a long mournful howl was heard. He turned toward the source of the sound and realized it was coming from Raizen. The howl was heard throughout the village as another mournful howl accompanied it. After the howls died down, Raizen set his head down on the Hokage's chest and began to cry. Until that moment, he forgot that wolves could cry. The second the tears came, everyone's heads finally registered that their beloved Hokage was dead. Many began to cry, while others became furious and turned to glare at Naruto._

"_We should kill that abomination for destroying most of our home and taking the life of our Hokage!" A Shinobi yelled as many agreed._

"_Silence! This child is not the fox! He is not to be killed!" This was all Sarutobi could say. Everyone then began to glare icy daggers at Naruto. At least, until they heard a menacing growl. They turned to look at the owner of the growl. A terrifying sight met their eyes. _

_Raizen was growling as his fur stood on end, making him look twice as big, his claws were sharper and larger, his teeth were even bigger and deadlier, and his eyes were a deep crimson. He was surrounded by what seemed like a halo of flame._

_Raizen began to speak in voice that seemed deeper and angrier than his own. "Leave. If any of you take a step forward, you won't live to see the next sunset," he said in an eerily calm tone that promised his threat._

_Everyone tried to glare back, but no one could match the sheer terror of his rage-filled glare. Everyone then decided to glare at Naruto before leaving the clearing._

_As soon as everyone left, he calmed down, and looked more like his old self with each passing moment. He walked over to Minato, and carefully set him on his back. He walked over to Jiraiya, "Here, he's too big for me to carry, and I haven't learned how to change my size yet…" Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade helped him take him off, and placed him on Jiraiya's back._

"_We should go," Raizen solemnly said._

_Everyone nodded as they headed towards the village with Raizen trailing behind. He looked at Minato's peaceful face before his eyes hardened in determination, 'Don't worry my friend, I'll keep my promise."_

_He then turned to the now sleeping baby in Sarutobi's arms, 'I'll take care of you Naruto. That's a promise to myself, and to you, and no one's going to stop me.'_

_End Flashback_

Naruto was currently playing with the stuffed wolf as Raizen watched.

'Heh, good thing I had a Genjutsu placed on those, or that poor excuse for a woman would've taken them away. I need to thank Old Man Sarutobi for helping me with this.'

He stood up and placed Naruto back in his bed. "Alright little guy, be a good boy and don't eat anything that mean lady gives you. Eat the food in the box that the mean lady can't see," Raizen said making Naruto giggle. "Your parents will watch over you when I'm not here, alright?" All Naruto did was give a wide grin.

"Good, because I have to go, but I'll be back later. Now, give me hug before I go?" Raizen asked, and Naruto released his hold on the stuffed animal and hugged the real one around the neck instead. Raizen smiled and licked his cheek as soon as he was released.

"Bye little guy. See ya later!"

Naruto waved goodbye as Raizen left the room. Raizen left the way he came, and he screwed back the vent to make sure he wouldn't be caught. As he ran through the shadows, he stopped and looked back, 'Don't worry Naruto, I'll get you out of that orphanage if it's the last thing I do." He turned forward and ran back to the Uchiha manor. "Heh…I think I should break up their fight get the chibis to go meet their team. Considering they probably freaked out Raizen asking for my whereabouts after eating their breakfast, then Ita-kun said some sarcastic comment, then Kag-chan argued against it, then they begin arguing, then they'll probably about to kill each other with a head lock."

He laughed, startling anyone nearby enough to hear his laugh. He dashed towards the woods and headed to another building for a quick visit, "Better drop off the camera before I forget. Heh-Heh…this oughta be fun when the pictures get developed….I can't wait," he quietly said to himself as he made himself run even faster.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

…**If only Raiden knew what his crazy brother was up to…and if only Raizen knew how right he was…hehe…this is definitely going to prove interesting…**

**Haha!! Would you look at that! I completed this chapter in record time! I apologize for the long wait, I got grounded by my dad because I lost his credit card somewhere…yeeaah…I was supposed to put it back in his wallet when he placed all this wood in the truck…my dad's a carpenter type person…and I guess I lost his credit card somewhere while I helped him carry some extra wood…**

**Soo, after I was ungrounded yesterday morning, I ran to the computer and typed this chapter as an apology for my carelessness. Turned out better than I thought. I didn't want my readers to wait any longer, so I began typing, and here is the outcome! **

…**I think I write better when I'm in a hurry…oh well! The chapter's finished, and I'm so proud of myself in being able to finish typing it.**

**WOOHOO!! I want pie…that was random…but I do want some pie right now…**

**-**_**Taichou**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note: I reread chapter five, and I realized…i need to rush more often…Heh, anyway, I'm determined to not get grounded since my punishments usually include me on lockdown in my room with absolutely no connection to the outside world except for school…it usually lasts a month…give or take a bit…or a lot…anyway…**_

_**Oh, yeah! I should clear this up to those who are still wondering, yes, the Uchiha massacre is still going to happen, and you'll find out why in future chapters…as to what will happen to Kag-chan and the others…well, you just have to read to find out *grins for no good reason***_

…_**um…what say we get to the chapter now?**_

_**KagomeXItachi**_

"_I'm talking."_

'_I'm thinking.'_

_Onto chapter six!_

_**LET'S GO! LET'S GO!**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed in frustration as she rode on Raizen, while Itachi just walked alongside him, with a look of irritation on his face of course.

"You know, if you two didn't try to kill each other so often, I wouldn't be here," Raizen said with a cheery expression as he gave a light chuckle.

Both chibis glared at each other before turning away so they could hide their small smile that threatened to break free. Kagome's decided to be more noticeable than Itachi's.

Raizen sighed before mentally smirking as the academy came into view, 'hehe, this ought to be fun. I could use some entertainment. Raiden, you better have rigged the squad assignments. If you didn't, my job is going to be more difficult than I anticipated…oh well…I'll make it work either way.'

"Alright you two, we're here. So what say we meet your new team?" Raizen said as Kagome proceeded to get off his back. Both chibis decided to head towards the building before Raizen decided to do something stupid.

"Let me know if you two get on the same team," he called after them.

All he received in return was a glare, courtesy of Itachi. He sweatdropped as Itachi turned and headed towards the front door, leaving Raizen alone outside.

A LITTLE LATER…

Everyone was in their seats as they waited anxiously for their Sensei to announce who their new teams will be. They impatiently watched their Sensei organize the papers with their names on them.

Everyone looked around to see familiar faces, along with some, not so familiar ones. The new faces were all a year older than themselves.

Their Sensei looked up from his no longer mixed up papers, and then stood up to face the class.

"Alright everyone, it's time to announce the new teams. Since most of you failed, leaving us with too small a number, you might be placed into a squad with someone older than you from a different group of students, who also graduated."

'Well, that explains the new faces,' Kagome thought as she looked around the room, her eyes settling on Shisui, another Uchiha who she has seen around in the Uchiha compound. 'Shisui's here? Cool, we might get the same team. That way, I know him, and it will be easier to work as a team, considering it's almost impossible to get Itachi to work with others unless necessary.'

At that moment, Itachi was thinking his own thoughts as well. "What is Shisui doing here? I thought he wasn't going to graduate until a year from now,' he thought as he looked at the familiar face of his cousin.

"Alright people, settle down and shut up so I can name off the people you'll be stuck with for the rest of your lives." Everyone sweatdropped at their sensei's choice of words. "Good. Now that we understand each other, let us begin shall we?" He grabbed his clipboard and began to read aloud the names in the order in which they were.

"Team One will consist of…" At this point, both Itachi and kagome zoned out and became immersed in their own thoughts for a while, until a certain name caught both their interest.

"Team Four will consist of Uchiha, Shisui…"they were both indeed curious as to who would be on his team.

"…Uchiha, Itachi…" suddenly, all the girls closed their eyes and crossed their fingers while their hopes flew up higher than the clouds. This made and all the males in the room sweatdrop. Kagome was the only female in the room who noticed Itachi's nervous look.

'Hell, I'd be nervous too…fan people are scary…good thing they know better than to mess with him. Even I rarely talk to him here. It sucks being glared at,' Kagome began thinking with sympathy. 'Though it's still funny how much they want to be on his team. I wouldn't mind myself, considering all the guys stare at me like a prize trophy…' she thought as she began to fiddle with the bracelet around her left wrist, on the opposite hand of her tattoo.

"…and finally, Higurashi, Kagome. Your Sensei will be Namiashi, Raido. You are to meet him in room 301 after I'm done announcing the teams."

Suddenly, Kagome felt all the females glaring daggers at the back of her head as she sweatdropped. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and noticed the males with disappointed looks on their faces, while others decided to glare at the Sensei.

"Hey! Don't glare at me! I didn't make the teams. I just announce who's going to be in them to any unlucky suckers who actively despise their new teammates," he said in a cheery voice before listing off the last couple of teams.

'He reminds me a little too much of Raizen…' both chibis unknowingly thought at the same time…again…

Kagome looked at her new teammates. One, who was sitting next to her, and the other who was clear across the room, 'My new teammates are both Uchiha. Great, I get to deal with their Uchiha pride…'

She then looked out the window, and noticed a black blob flying at the window. Her eyes widened as she made a mad dash for the window. Just as she opened it, Raizen came flying through, without a crash, like the last time.

Once he landed on the table, he decided to ask a simple question, "Hey! Who's on your team?" Kagome sweatdropped at his bluntness.

"Itachi and Shisui are both on my team, while our Sensei is Namiashi, Raido. We need to go meet him in a few minutes."

"Sweet. What's up Shisui? The bet's still on you know," Shisui's eyes widened as he was remembered about a certain bet.

"What bet?" Itachi said, deciding to make his presence known to the over-excited wolf.

"I'm not telling you 'cause it's a secret, " Raizen grinned at Itachi's semi-irritated look, Kagome's curious look, and Shisui's relieved one.

"Anyway, back to whatever we were talking about. I suggest you go meet your new Sensei, considering everyone else has already left…" Raizen said as he looked around at the empty classroom.

"For once, you're right wolf," Itachi said, clearly mocking him. He turned and began to walk towards the exit, with his new teammates in tow, leaving the wolf alone, once again.

**IN ROOM 301...**

"I hope Raido-sensei isn't late…" Kagome thought aloud. Shisui and Itachi both nodded their heads in agreement as they looked up at the clock.

"He should be here in a few minutes Kagome-chan. You just have to be a little patient," Shisui told her with a small smile on his face.

"He's right Kagome. You shouldn't worry, " Itachi said in one of his public acts of reassurance, making Shisui's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're both right. I shouldn't be worrying over something so small," Kagome answered back with a small smile.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Somehow, everyone was still waiting patiently without a word for the arrival of their Sensei, at least, until the door opened, and a man walked in.

They all looked at the source of the disturbance. At the door stood a man that looked to be about twenty years old. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He also wore the standard Jounin outfit, and his headband rested on his forehead.

"Hello. I'm Namiashi Raido, your new Sensei," he said introducing himself. "You must be Higurashi Kagome," he said as he looked at the only female of the group, "Uchiha Shisui," his gaze drifted to his tallest student, "and last but not least, Uchiha Itachi," he then looked at the last member of his team.

He smirked, before gaining a look of boredom, "Honestly, I thought my new students would be older. Imagine my surprise when I learn my new soldiers are seven and ten years old."

They all proceeded to glare at him.

"Now that I've introduced myself, meet me at training ground 4," he said as he disappeared in cloud of smoke, leaving behind three irritated chibis.

All three proceeded to make handsigns, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well.

**AT TRAINING GROUND 4...**

All three found themselves at the training ground. they looked around, and found their sensei leaning against a tree. He proceeded to walk over and talk to them.

"Good, now it's time to test your skills to see if you will qualify to become actual genin. Considering you are all smart, a little too smart for your own good, all three of you probably realized that the exam at the academy was to see who will qualify to become genin. Only six teams were formed, so that means two will actually pass and become genin," he said as he looked at his team.

"Now, your test is to catch my clone. You may use any means necessary to achieve your goal. However, you are not allowed to ask for my whereabouts. That will instantly fail you, and you will be sent straight back to the academy, the lot of you, no questions asked. Your time limit will be at sundown. when the last ray of light is gone, you fail. You have until then, good luck, and don't disappoint me," he said as he suddenly disappeared.

All three looked at the spot where he was, then looked at each other to see if anyone had any ideas. Itachi was the first to speak. the other two listened intently before agreeing to his stepped back as Kagome began to make handsigns, and in a cloud of smoke, appeared Raiden.

"Raiden, we need your help to track down Raido-sensei," Kagome told him as she explained why as well.

"Sure, why not," it was all he said before he began searching for the stray scent. As soon as he found it, he turned toward it, then took off at a pace the other three could keep up with.

"His scent is faint, and its like a maze going around the whole entire town.....this might take awhile," he said with a sigh.

"Great...anyone good at puzzles?"

Everyone looked at Shisui's annoyed face, "Well, we better get started if we're going to catch him..."

The others nodded as they began to follow Raiden around the village.

_MANY HOURS, HOUSES, PLANTS, ANIMALS, STALLS, PEOPLE AND MIX-UPS LATER..._

"Ha! I found the real scent this time! It leads towards the hotsprings!" Raiden exclaimed with joy. "I finally found him!" He then took aff in the direction to the hot springs with the other three on his tail.

"He actually found it this time! He finally managed to isolate the original scent from the others!" Kagome said with enthusiasm as she followed the wolf.

"Just in time too. The sun is going to set soon," Shisui said as he looked at the almost setting sun.

The others turned to look as well as they realized he was right. Soon, they finally arrived at the hotsprings. They hid behind a few bushes as they proceeded with their plan. Itachi nodded towards Kagome as they got into position to attack.

She made the handsigns once again, and then with a cloud of smoke and a poof, stood Raizen, in all his furry glory. She gestured him to not talk as Raiden appeared next to her.

'He's there, I'll tell Raizen of the plan,' Raiden told her telepathically.

She nodded as she moved to her position, leaving behind the two wolves. Once she was in place, she waited for the plan to begin. She looked around carefully, and soon found her sensei wainting patiently, checking a small timer.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and Raiden appeared from the bushes, and Raizen appeared on the opposite side. Both were leaping at him with their fangs and claws ready to fight. They missed as Raido sidestepped their attack. Then, they both began to snap and claw at Raido as he took out a kunai and fought back. All three attacked simultaneously as cuts and bruises began to form on them.

The wounds were small and insignificant to them. They just continued to attack, until the wolves' ears stopped their attack and jumped away as a giant fireball came flying towards him. He leaped up, narrowlly dodging the fireball. As soon as he landed on the ground, he then felt a sharp pain on both his legs, arm, and something against his neck.

Drip, Drip

Drip, Drip

Drip, Drip

Splash

He looked down and saw a puddle of blood forming at his feet. he looked down and saw the wolves biting down on his leg, Itachi had a kunai through his left arm, Kagome through his right, and Shisui somehow appeared behind him, and had an arm around his throat, as well as a this red line on his neck. Each injury was seeping blood. They all had emotionless looks on their faces as they held him in place..

'Heh...they honestly wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it ever came down to it,' Raido thought as he smirked, and then disappeared with a poof and a cloud of smoke.

They all moved back as soon as he disappeared. They turned around when they heard footsteps behind them. There, walking out of a few bushes stood Raido with a pleased look on his face.

"Congrats! You pass and are officially team four. Meet here tomorrow for your first mission. Sunrise, remember that," with that, Raido and Shisui disappeared. Raido in a poof of smoke, and Shisui just seemed to fade.

"How in the name of Hell does that kid do that? He just fades away," Raizen said aloud. 'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen to that kid.'

'Bad? What do you mean?'

'I just can't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, but it is.'

With that thought, both wolves, along with the other two, looked at the empty space in front of them.

The four just seemed to watch them simply leave with an annoyed look on their faces. Kagome looked down as her eyes slightly widened.

"Um...I got a problem..." Kagome said with slight worry.

"What?" Raiden asked as he looked at her.

"I'm glowing..."

"Crap..." Raizen swore as he picked by the back of her shirt, Raiden grabbed Itachi, and they ran into the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...SOON...HOPEFULLY...**

**This chaptis pathetically short compared to the others...here are my excuses...**

**...These are my excuses...Thanksgiving...school...grounded...speech and debate...Dakota...Damn her...don't ask...Christmas...Speech and Debate...math teacher...(wanna castrate him)...speech and debate teacher...yyyeeeeaaaahhhhhh......**

**School has been a pain in the ass. My speech and debate/math/english teacher has been bugging the crap out of me...still wanna castrate him...I'm failing most of his classes because the retard doesn't understand the fact that I don't understand a single word he says!...I'm done ranting...**

**My friend...Dakkkoootaaa...she has been a pain in my ass as well, just like everything else...I have nothing else to say except for the fact that if you are reading this Dakota...I'm gonna kill you when i get the chance....just like everyone else...you'll probably just be the first or something 'cause you're special...*grins sadistically***

**My computer has been acting funny for the past five weeks...it kept freezing when the internet was being used, then it would shut down...so i've been working on school computers when no one was looking for a while...i sincerely apologize for not updating sooner...**

**All of these things put me in a bad mood for quite a while...**

_**...I'M SORRY!**_

**...Ok...I'm done ranting about my excuses...**

**-Taichou-**


	7. SemiImportant AN

YO! What up! It's me, Taichou here with good news and bad news.

Bad news: My computer crashed and died, so my dad had to get rid of it, right after I updated.

Good News: My dad Bought a new one.

Bad News: It had no internet. I was internet less for about a month or so.

Good News: The internet is back.

Bad News: I have writers block.

Good News: I went back to reread story and all my reviews to see if I could get an idea.

Bad News: I met my First flamer. *smirk*

Good News: I've been needing to blow some steam for my jacked up computer, and mister flamer, A.K.A. Kon Bubble Blaster, was my perfect target. *smirk*

Bad News: You tried to make me feel bad about this story with your attempt at a bitter and rude review on my story.

So this is what I have to say to ya Kon Bubble Blaster…this was, and still is, my reaction to your flame…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *grips sides from laughter* *falls out of chair due to laughter* *gets weird looks from my mother* *calms down and wipes tear from eye* …oh man…that cheered me up…I needed a good laugh…

Listen here pup…I thrive on rude remarks, bad criticism, harshness, bitter responses, etc….I am a very difficult person to insult or criticize because I always have some sort of remark to back to you…so, here we go…

*Dramatic Voice* You claim my story is boring…*Drama ends and begins talking in amused voice* so why in hell's name are you reading it…When did I titile it Naruto? I don't recall that…last I checked it was under Inuyasha…I don't remember anything about Naruto in the title, summary, category…nope, nothing, nada…and yes I CAN put little Kagome in this because I have the power of keyboard! Mwahaha!

I gave her a clan…yeah, so? Your opinion matters to me why again? The Bloodline is dormant you idiot…you review at chapter 6 and yet you ask questions like an idiot, if you hate it so much, why did you read that far?…the bloodline…maybe I haven't thought it through…maybe I have…I don't care…I'll make it up as I go along for all I care…

Kagome's eyes…hazel…blue…green…purple…rainbow…I say blue…so she gets blue eyes…get? Got it? Good. Power of the keyboard, remember? *grins* I'm a fan, yes, I can't do the simplest task…hmmm…tell me something I don't know…my parents say that…my teachers say that…cops have told me that…people more important than you have told me that…so I take your opinion with a grain of salt…you don't know me, and yet you try to insult me…here's a tip… try something more original…*amused grin*

Inuyasha…lemme see…maybe I should make him pop out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru too, sorry to disappoint ya, but they don't belong to her clan, I have other plans for these guys and other inuyasha characters. It needs development man, I need to develop my main characters more ya idiot. Besides…Itachi-san , yeah, he's in the way…so more development is needed…

So what if I abuse creativity and imagination! Sad as it may be…I don't give a flying fuck what you think about it…so I'll just use the excuse you love so much…My story…my creativity…my boredom…don't like it, don't read it…make your own story if you hate it that much…that is seriously pathetic…that is sad, really sad man…I'm not making this story for pathetic flamers like you…I write this story for the fans of this story… so if you think you can stop me…think again…as long as I'm alive and kicking…the imagination you hate so much, will continue to type…to make sure to not disappoint my readers, and to piss off flamers like yourself…'cause honestly, it's fun to piss off flamers…I'm that hard to criticize…so eat him alive my army of imaginary voices in my head!

…yes…I'm insane…I know…and I love every minute of it…thank you for listening to my rant…excuse any language, thanks…but, this is to you readers who like this story…my sincerest apologies…the chapter should be up, but I'm not sure when…so you'll just have to wait…

…man that felt good…I needed to blow off some steam…so yeah, flamers, I don't give a flying fuck at what you guys think! If ya leave a flame, that just gives me permission to make fun of ya, so there.

I do take constructive criticism though, it helps me become a better writer, and I appreciate the help…but flamers, you just make me waste unnecessary effort and energy with you people…seriously, do something more worthwhile with your time…don't waste my time…

…Oh! I just got an idea for chapter 7!…crap, I lost it…AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *begins destroying anything within a ten foot radius within Taichou's mindscape*….except computer…

_*continues destroying everything in mindscape like a human battery ram while trying to get controlled by story characters that reside in head…*_

_Person 1 : ...sorry 'bout that…she gets like this when she gets writer's block…Damnit Alex! Hold her down!_

_Alex: …not my fault she's so damn strong! Silvia gimme a hand here, or we'll never get writen in her damn novel!_

_Silvia: …Right…_

_Person 1: …yeah, Taichou's creating a story…I'm still nameless…I'm an important person in her story who is still nameless…see ya next time for Chapter 7 of C.O.I.A.!_

_-Taichou_


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Yo! It's me, and it feels great to be updating again! So ya hear that Kon bubble butt! I'm updating! Nya! Nya! …I'm so mature…heh-heh…I'm insane and immature…got the love that combo…not to mention a smart-ass…but you didn't hear that from me! ...yeah, the last post was one of my favorites as well...*grins*  
**

**I found a temporary cure for writer's block that works for me, and others, but mostly me…the cure…you'll see at the end of the chappie. **

**I'm going to answer some reviewer's questions. If you review, feel free to ask a question or something that you wanna know about the story if it confuses you or something…I'll answer…but no spoilers! I won't give those out 'cause they're a secret! Oi! Aka Ryuu! If you reveal any spoilers without my permission, I'm going to kick your ass when I see you at school. *gives a feral grin***

**Pairings**

**KagomeXItachi**

**P.S. considering I always forget the disclaimer…It's in my profile, so take that lawyers!**

**LET CHAPTER 7, BEGIN!**

'Damn. We need to get the clearing before she blows!…Wait…what is that smell?' Raizen thought as he sniffed the air as he carried Kagome in his jaws by the back of her shirt. He flipped her onto his back as he ran alongside Raiden.

"Oi! Raiden! Do you smell that?" Raizen asked with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

Raiden lifted his nose and took a sniff before his golden eyes widened, "We have visitors, and they don't come in peace. In fact, they have the exact scent as those ninja who tried to kill Kagome-chan here."

"Shit. Itachi, I need you to listen to these instructions…" Raizen said with steel in his voice. Itachi turned towards him to show he heard him. Kagome looked down at the wolf as well, curious as to what he was going to say. Raizen simply looked forward as he began to speak.

"Considering you're the one that will save her, I'm going to leave her under yours, and Raiden's care while I fight off the intruder, understood?" All he could do was nod in response.

"Good, first off, I need you to go to the clearing, and considering you two are still young and need to be educated on the wonders of life, your bodily contact will be simply grabbing her arm. You will do this right after the glow suddenly stops. If not, the glow will come back as her chakra, and be released into the air.

Also, since her chakra doesn't recognize yours, it won't hurt, but you'll feel her chakra trying to forcibly push you away. That is why you hold on with all your might. It will form a shield, and even the slightest bit of hesitance will blow you away.

Afterwards, she will pass out from chakra drainage, and during this time, you will have absorbed every ounce of her charka, then from there, Raiden will take over the extra chakra before it destroys you.

After that is done, you are to listen to Raiden's instructions from there on out. If you stray in even the slightest bit, both you and Kagome will be killed, and I've grown quite fond of you squirt, so don't disappoint me, understood?"

Itachi's pride seemed to swell at the thought of them trusting him with their lives. His determination took over as he accepted the instructions. Kagome simply stared in admiration,

'Raizen rarely trusts anyone fully, even if he's known them for years and years, and for him to trust him with our lives, he'd do anything for Ita-kun, and that's an understatement, he'd die for him too. He completely trusts him! He'd never do anything like that to anyone outside of the clan! That is truly impressive Itachi-san.'

Her head hung down as her bangs covered her face. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and a proud smile came to her face.

'I'm proud of you my friend, no one I know besides me has ever earned that amount of trust, not even father, and he was one of my father's summons as well…and here you are, a seven year old kid who just got his back watched by the wolf summons. Good job.'

Raizen and Raiden both unintentionally heard her thoughts when the smell of salt met their noses. They were worried that she was hurt, and instead, they heard the high praise. They both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, then at the recipient of her praise.

They were all deep in thought before both wolves' eyes widened. They both nodded to each other before moving closer together. They proceeded to snap each other out of their thoughts.

"Kagome…jump!" Both wolves shouted simultaneously. She didn't question either as she jumped onto Raiden's back.

As soon as she jumped, the wolves leaped into the air to evade flying shuriken. Soon after, Raizen was knocked off course by a shadowed figure as it crashed into his side, sending flying, and straight into a tree with a sickening crash.

They looked back in an effort to see if Raizen had gotten up, but they were forced to look forward at Raiden's words, "Don't you dare look back you two."

"Right," they both replied back quietly. They did however, flinch and wince at the sound of Raizen's pained howls, and the sound of blood splattering the trees and other foliage.

They could however feel Raiden being torn apart on the inside. They could feel his internal worry for his elder brother. In an effort to relieve him of his worry, they tried to console him.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll be fine, and besides-"Kagome began.

"That brother of yours is too stubborn to die from a couple of flesh wounds," Itachi finished, earning him an amused glance from the wolf.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!" Kagome cheerfully replied.

The cheerful moment soon ended as Raiden began to zigzag through the dense forest. They quickly dashed through the forest, and they soon moved even faster as Raiden sensed they weren't alone.

A shadow ran alongside them as, their eyes widened as they saw a kunai flying through the air, and headed directly towards Kagome. Time seemed to slow as the kunai flew closer and closer to its target. She tried to move, but was paralyzed. Kagome closed her eyes in hopes of blocking any oncoming pain.

Seeing red, a pair of coal black eyes watched the flying projectile. The eyes shifted, and without realizing what happened, the body of the eyes moved out of instinct. The body moved in the way of the oncoming weapon, causing it to bury itself deep in its back.

Her eyes opened when she felt drops of blood splatter onto her face. Her sight met the pained face of Itachi's.

He took the hit for her, and currently, the kunai was lodged deep in his back. His teeth were gritting together in an effort to block out the pain. She looked at his form, and saw it curled around her in a protective shield. He slumped forwards, and she grabbed onto him, in a effort to keep him on the wolf's back.

Raiden's eyes flashed an icy blue, and they looked in the direction of the attacker. Soon after, an strangled cry was heard. His eyes returned to a molten gold as he ran towards the clearing. None noticed the brush where the attacker was hiding, was slowly being covered in deadly icicles. Slowly, the icicles were being slowly stained by a red liquid.

Quietly, ignoring the heavy scent of blood, Raiden dashed through the trees. Soon, they burst through to trees, and skidded to a stop in the center of the clearing.

Kagome carefully got off of his back, and proceeded to help a wounded Itachi off as well. He sat down in an effort not to strain his wounds, and his hand became a fist as Kagome quickly pulled the kunai out, and bandaged his back.

He looked over as she threw his ruined shirt aside, 'Damn! That was my favorite one too…' he simply sighed instead of voicing his thoughts instead. Then, at looked at the wolf who sent him a sympathetic look, who soon disappeared.

"I'm going to set a barrier around the clearing so we don't have another incident. You know what to do kid," he said before turning away and walking into the forest, fur blending with the shadows.

Itachi simply watched him leave, then turned his eyes to Kagome, who seemed oblivious to the slight glow around her form. It was small, but it was growing with an intense brightness. He watched as the color danced around her form with a sort of playfulness. It then changed to moving calmly like the ocean.

It seemed as reliable as her mood swings, constantly changing in the blink of an eye. He would never be able to predict her changes in mood for as long as he lived, but she doesn't need to know that. He watched as she began to stare at the night sky, he looked up as well, but proceeded to watch her chakra dance in front of his eyes, until a shift in energy caught his eye.

Her chakra began to fluctuate wildly with rage…as if trying to escape. He readied himself as the chakra flared and Kagome fell to knees, feeling the power of her overloading chakra. It flared outward and pushed him aside in a burst of energy before quickly fading away. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance. He shot forward and grabbed her arm as the chakra came back to life.

In that split second, he felt to absolute power of that raw chakra looking for an escape. He felt it push against him, but he held on. It was a battle for dominance, his chakra against her own. The harder he held on, the more force it exerted. It was pushing his entire body back, leaving marking on the ground from his feet.

It grew angry at not being released, and entered his body instead, battling his chakra inside. The bare force of the battle strained his body as more chakra entered his system. The battle was straining his body, and was straining his wound, causing the bandaging to become a bright red.

His grip was loosening from the blood loss, so he forced his body to make a ditch effort.

He threw himself forward, tightly grabbing his shorter companion in a tight embrace as he knocked her to the ground. His breath became ragged as he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his neck. He looked down, and saw Kagome's face twisted in pain, much like his own.

In a quick flash, the chakra finally drained out of her body and settled to fight an internal battle with his chakra. He released her and stumbled back as he felt a surge of heat thrashing furiously inside his body.

He looked over, and saw Kagome passed out from chakra exhaustion. He could of sworn that for a split second, a faint image of his wound was on her back. It flashed red, then disappeared. He began to wonder, but then gripped his sides as beads of sweat trailed down his body.

He felt the heat rush to his injury. Both chakra sources seemed to battle over which would heal him. Soon, after the heat grew, causing his wound to bleed even quicker, both chakra sources seemed to blend together and proceeded to heal him wound. Once healed, it seemed the temporary truce between his chakra and hers, was broken as they began to battle for dominance once again.

Suddenly, they furiously clashed together, and a pained yell erupted from his throat and flew into the night sky. In that instant, the chakra inside him flared as it began to leak out of his body. He could feel it tearing at his insides, finally coming together. The power gathered in his chest and coiled itself, ready to spring out of his body in one enormous, destructive blast.

As soon as it sprung, all he could do was simply wait for it to escape. He felt it escaping, and he waited for the blast to erupt, but it never occurred. He never noticed that he closed his eyes, but he opened them to see a clawed hand on his chest.

His eyes followed the hand in an effort to see the owner. The owner of the hand was pretty tall, maybe six foot in his opinion. It was also a man, with fangs, and a feral face. His eyes were closed, and eyebrows were knitted together, as if he was concentrating on something. He had long, shaggy, black hair held in a high ponytail, with black bangs framing his face.

His clothes consisting of a pair of slightly baggy, navy blue pants, a deep red shirt, and a black jacket with a symbol on the collar. It was ice blue, and seemed to take the form of an attacking wolf.

Itachi's eyes were slightly wide as a name came to his head, but when the man's eyes opened to reveal a pair of kind, molten gold orbs, the name was confirmed.

"Thanks Raiden," he managed to say as he sat up. Raiden simply watched in amusement as his tone.

"Your composure must have fallen apart if you're openly being grateful to me," he said with amusement as he pulled his away from Itachi's chest as he walked around to inspect Itachi's wound with seriousness in his eyes. When he no longer saw the wound, his eyes widened and he poured chakra into the area, revealing a faint red image of his, now healed, wound.

He then rushed to Kagome and did the same. He achieved the same results, the faint red image. He swore under his breath as he gently picked her up and set her in front of her taller companion.

"Take her to the lake. I'm going to freeze the water and leave a trail to an underwater cave me and my brother built. Once inside, you will see a seal at the back wall. Pour your chakra into it, and the ice will melt.

Don't worry about flooding, the seal activates a jutsu of ours. We'll get you when it's safe since the barrier around the clearing has dissipated." With that said, he looked at the lake, and his eyes flashed ice blue. Soon after, the lake was completely frozen, except for a small tunnel heading downwards at an angle.

After, he simply walked out of the clearing with his eyes flashing red with a hidden anger in his eyes for reasons unknown to all but him.

After he left, Itachi carefully picked up Kagome bridal style, since his back was in no condition to carry her. He slowly walked over to the ice and slipped into the tunnel. He slip down and through the tunnel. He felt the ice's cold, smooth surface touch his skin. He flinched at the temperature and kept sliding as if he was a kid sliding down the slide at a playground. He kept going until he made it to the cave's entrance. He carefully stood up, being mindful of the slippery ice. He gently set his cargo down, and began to look for the seal.

He found it in the middle of the black wall. It had strange, incomprehensible markings with an empty space in the middle. He figured this was where he needed to pour his chakra. He placed his hand on the space, and released his chakra, then pulled his hand away. Shortly afterwards, the symbols glowed a fiery red and icy blue. The blue symbols moved towards the mouth of the cave, while the red ones moved towards the ice.

The blue symbols quickly dispatched a light blue barrier around the mouth of the cave. The barrier shimmered as the red markings went through it. The second they touched the ice, the ice melted. The symbols moved throughout the ice, melting it, leaving behind the lake as it once was.

He could only stare in awe at the workings of the wolf brothers' jutsu. This was when his mind began to grow cloudy with exhaustion. He stumbled, and fell backwards against the cave wall, falling into a deep sleep.

He stayed like that for at least an hour, oblivious to the pair of warm arms wrapping around his form as they gently lifted him up. Another pair did the same with Kagome. They were carefully carried out of the cave, and out of the lake. Both chibis were carried in the arms of two long, shaggy, black haired men.

They were practically identical. Both had the same clothes, but each was a different color. Both had a pair of slightly baggy pants, a shirt, and a jacket. They both had the same feral looks and long, shaggy, black hair.

The first male, carrying Itachi, had grey pants, and a deep blue shirt. His black jacket held a fiery red, wolf-like insignia His hair was down, looking slightly like a mane. His eyes were filled with mischief, a mischief that few could compare.

The second male, carrying Kagome, had navy blue pants and a deep red shirt. His black jacket had the same insignia, though his was an ice blue. His hair, unlike the other's , was in a high ponytail. His eyes, were filled a certain seriousness.

"Good thing I finally figured out to transform into a human, or this would be more difficult that it seems," the red insignia said.

"Raizen, cut the nonsense, Itachi-san was injured, and her chakra healed him during the process. We now have a serious problem on our hands," Raiden snapped.

"What!? What happened!" Raizen practically shouted, with worry etched into his face.

"While we were leaving you behind, one of those ninja came after us. He threw a kunai, aimed at Kagome, who was slightly paralyzed due to the chakra acting up. Itachi took the hit for her. I saw the faint red mark after I took the chakra from his body…and on hers.

It seemed to be fighting for dominance against his in an effort to heal him, and push him away. It strained his wound, causing it to bleed even more. That was when they molded together in an effort to save the container, thus healing his wounds, not to mention…" Raiden quietly said.

"Completely tying themselves to each other…physically, mentally, and emotionally…permanently. I do believe we shouldn't tell them of this development just yet. We might still be able to prevent the link from manifesting in their body. We have one year. We should prepare for that day.

If it wasn't for those damn, vengeful, power hungry ninja, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Raizen growled out through gritted teeth. Raiden simply nodded in response.

"We should put them to bed now. They're exhausted," Raiden suggested as they carried the children through the dark woods. Having already disposed of the evidence of an attack a little earlier, they had nothing to worry about with the Hokage. After all, if they had to report the attack, whether they liked it or not. They didn't want their cargo injured in any way.

Soon, after making it home, the humanoid wolves placed the kids in their beds, and left them to their rest. Quietly, they left the house and headed towards the Hokage Tower to report the incident.

Once there, they barged in on The Sandaime sleeping on his desk.

"Hiruzen, Sarutobi! We have important matters to speak to you about!" Raizen practically yelled in the sleeping man's ear, much to the aggravation of his brother. The startled old man shot up, and frantically looked around the room, before settling at the sight of the brothers.

"Who are you?" He tiredly asked.

"Ah, old man, don't tell me you forgot little ol' me?" Raizen teased.

"Yes, how could you forget us Sarutobi-sama?" Raiden said as well, feigning sadness.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he recognized those two voices. It was the wolf brothers. He massaged his temples in an effort to prevent the oncoming headache.

"What do you want?" He asked, expecting a sarcastic reply, but instead, a serious voice met his ears.

"Sarutobi-sama, we are here to report an attack on our summoner. Raiden, give him the details," Raizen said with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Very well. About five rouge ninja appeared today and attacked us. We believe they were after Kagome-chan's power, considering she has no control over it yet, she would've made a deadly weapon-" Raiden began, before recounting the events that happened earlier, leaving out details of the red on their backs. Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably at the information.

"Currently, there is still a danger of attacks, so we need to keep an eye out for trespassers in the village without raising suspicion. If word gets out that she lives here, and still can't control her power, there will be enemy ninja waiting to attack to village in an effort to get through to her, all in an effort to gain revenge.

Word of this attack must get out Sarutobi, and understand this, if any intruders attack us, they. will. DIE. Understood?"

Sarutobi simply nodded as the wolves simply walked out of the room as if nothing happened. He knew it. He just gained a major headache. He simply groaned in exasperation as his head his desk.

Meanwhile, the wolves where simply walking the streets of Konoha, talking quietly to themselves.

"Raiden, until she's eight and her chakra fluctuates once again, we must prevent any possible injuries on either of their persons. If not, we will have a serious problem on our hands. Understood?" Raizen said carefully said as he scanned his surroundings.

"Clearly brother. This is one situation we not be able control if we let the bond complete itself, but for now, we should get home before anyone suspects you're up to something," Raiden replied.

They suddenly blended with the night shadows. They were virtually invisible, if not for the fact that their golden eyes glowed with a powerful coldness that radiated fury and incomparable determination. Then, they both sped off toward the Uchiha Compound. They were determined to get there as to not leave the chibis unprotected, because now, Itachi was in as much danger as she was. They would sooner die than let something happen to them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well, that's what I got! I solved my writer's block! Guess how I cured it!? I was banging my head repeatedly on my desk! Somewhere along the way, someone turned on the T.V. and an idea popped into my head. Hurray! Now that that's out my system, there's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. It's shorter than the others, but it works! ^_^**

**Chapter 8 will be updated sooner than this one was…I promise. -_-' you might get a little info on the 'Bond' that the wolves are so determined in preventing…but hey you never now…oh yeah! i'm grateful that you'll all put up with me for this long! *sweatdrops nervously*  
**

…**yeah, last time, you met some of the people that reside in my head…you weren't supposed to see me destroy my mindscape like that…*sweat drop*…oh well! oh yeah! check my profile poll on the wolf brothers!  
**

'**Till next time! See**** ya!**

_**-Taichou**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hey! What's up people! Prepare for a time skip 'cause I got nothing else to write! *grins* **

**For future reference, I'm not going to elaborate on the details of the future power surges since I already did in the last chapter. I will only give important details that affect the story significantly.**

**I need to get them a little older…*sigh* I really want to write better fight scenes…but noo! 7 year olds can't fight like that…unless I make them…but I'm not gonna…**

**Anyway…I really want to take the time to thank you all for the helpful reviews…they're the reason why I wake up and bang my head against my keyboard trying to cure my writer's block. *grins***

**To the story!**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

Onto chapter…whatever chapter we're on 'cause I forgot!

**WOOHOO!**

_**One Year Later…**_

"I hate you both at this particular point in time…" a commanding male voice quietly said.

"Likewise…" another male voice responded.

"The feeling's mutual…" a female voice said in response.

Currently…team four was tied up in a situation…quite literally. Shisui, Itachi, And Kagome were being suspended in midair, tied together with a large rope over a deep canyon. Back-to-back, they were currently glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes while trying to think of a plan.

Itachi, being further out that his teammates, began to talk to Shisui, who could currently see their captors.

"Shisui…what are we dealing with?" Itachi whispered.

Shisui analyzed their captors' every move before responding quietly.

"Apparently, from what I can tell, they are setting up a camp.

Upon closer observation, they seem to be ninja from Iwagakure. Two males and one female. Around 20 years of age.

As for power level, they seem to be B rank, newly made Jounin, though I may be mistaken.

Their leader appears to be the female. The males appear to listen to her directions. They have no visible weapons or means of attacking us. "

"We're dealing with ninja from the hidden rock, that would explain why we're tied up," Itachi looked thoughtful at Shisui's analysis as he quickly formulated a plan. Quietly telling his teammates of his plan, it was put into action.

Kagome was currently wriggling in her ropes trying to free her hand. Shisui continued to watch the ninja.

After freeing her hand, Kagome said aloud, "Remind me exactly how we ended up in this mess."

After hearing her statement, both her teammates sighed.

_Flashback_

"_Your mission is to deliver this package to the daimyo of the Kirigakure. This mission is B-rank."_

_Everyone seemed skeptical of the mission. No one voiced their thoughts except for team 4 themselves._

"_Excuse me Hokage-sama, but…" Shisui began._

"_Why would you give us a mission of this caliber?" Kagome said, finishing his sentence._

_The Sandaime sighed, trying to think of an explanation to give the young genin team. He felt as if he was trapped as he saw Raido's watchful gaze._

"_For one, we someone to complete this mission as soon as possible. Two, I feel you are strong enough to accomplish this, and Third…" he trailed off._

"_Third, no one else was available…Am I correct Hokage-sama?" Itachi said in a knowing tone._

"_No need to be a smart-ass…" Kagome whispered to herself, though, her team did hear the comment._

"_Young ladies shouldn't say such words…" Raido reprimanded her before her teammates could._

"_My apologies Raido-sensei…"_

_The Sandaime simply watched, amused at the situation. _

"_You still didn't answer my question Hokage-sama," Itachi said with a smirk._

_He sighed before answering in defeat._

"_Correct, We couldn't find anyone to do the assignment on such short notice. You were the only team available. I do however, have faith in your abilities."_

_Itachi just continued to smirk at the victory._

"_Besides, you'll have Raido accompany you on your mission as well."_

"_Very well Hokage-sama. We accept the mission," Raido said to the Sandaime in response before turning to his team._

"_You are to meet me at the front gates in two hours, understood you little hell spawns?" Raido said in a slightly threatening tone._

"_Yes Raido-sensei," all three responded simultaneously with a nod of their heads. They simply watched as their sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All three sighed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well, except Shisui…who decided to fade out of existence._

_The Sandaime massaged his temples in an effort to calm a rising headache before sighing, "I have full confidence in their abilities, but I can't help but get the felling that they'll yell at me when they get back…"_

_WITH TEAM FOUR…_

"_We're screwed," Kagome confidently said to her teammates as they headed towards the Uchiha District._

"_Correct," Itachi half-heartedly agreed as he walked alongside her._

"_Agreed…and, by the way Kagome…"Shisui said, slightly trailing off while looking at Itachi, who in turn, gave him a bored look._

"_Yeah?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_You should refrain from using such foul language," both of her teammates scolded her in unison, making Kagome cringe at their tone._

"_It's not my fault…I grew up, and still am, on Raizen's foul language. You can't really blame me now can you? His manner of speaking rubbed off on me…" she answered in a slightly dejected, yet full of defiance in her tone. This simply earned her a sigh from her teammates._

"_We need to beat some manners into that wolf of hers…not to mention, some manners could also help him not get killed…"Itachi said with a hint of hostility in his voice._

"_Yes, we really do. Remind me to do so next time I see him. For all we know, he'll end up rubbing off on us too," Shisui said, mainly to his male teammate. Itachi simply smirked in response._

_They just continued to walk in silence to their respective homes. After making their way to the Uchiha district, they said their temporary goodbye to Shisui, who lived in a different direction. After making their way home, they packed their things with little trouble, considering Raiden was sleeping in Sasuke's room, on a rug in the middle of the room, and Raizen was nowhere to be found. To say that, aside from getting the news of their new mission, their day was relatively peaceful, with no Raizen harassing them for the entire day._

_They took advantage of the peace, knowing it will soon come crashing down._

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

_Team four was currently on their way to the front gates to meet their sensei, and the oh-so-important package._

_Currently, they found their sensei leaning against a tree, holding a wrapped package. He looked over to his team with a bored look on his face. He then straightened himself to talk properly to his team._

"_Alright team, we are to deliver this package to the Daimyo of Kirigakure. There is a high chance of encountering enemy ninja along the way. If separated, you are to stay put unless a situation occurs that forces you to run or fight._

_You are not to engage in confrontation unless necessary, or with my permission. Is that understood?" Raido sternly told the,. He nodded in satisfaction as they nodded their heads in affirmative._

"_Good, let's go then. This package won't deliver itself, no matter how much we will like it to…" he said in an irritated tone before walking off with his team in tow as they sighed in annoyance._

"_Yep. We're screwed…" Kagome quietly said._

"_Correct," Itachi agreed with a slight glare at the path ahead._

"_Affirmative," Shisui agreed as well. No one even bothered to correct Kagome's language, much to said person's pleasure, since they were too busy thinking about the trip ahead._

_A FEW MISHAPS LATER…_

_Team four was currently covers in scratches sitting around a small campfire._

"_I blame you…" a female voice stated._

"_I blame him…" a male voice countered._

"_I blame her…" another male voice said defending himself._

"_If all three of you don't stop blaming each other, I'm going home to escape you all, and you'll have to do this mission on your own."_

"_Yes sensei…" all three voices responded simultaneously._

"_I'm hating this mission already…why did it have to be us? As much as I love a good challenge, and I know you do agree…I still think we're not ready for this," Shisui said while looking at the fire._

"_Honestly…even though I know you three are strong, and you'll continue to grow in strength, I have to agree with Shisui. You aren't ready for a mission like this."_

_All three stopped their glaring as they looked over at their sensei. They all bowed their heads in agreement. They knew he was right. They weren't ready, and they all knew it._

"_Well, no point in moping around! Let's get some shut eye everyone. We have a big day tomorrow. We don't want to be attacked while we're tired now do we? I'll take the first watch," Raido commanded. He watched in satisfaction as they all rolled out sleeping bags, and crashed. He smirked, he knew they were tired. They just wouldn't admit it because of their stupid pride._

_Once he knew they were sound asleep, yet somehow, still alert, he walked over to his spot by the fire. As time passed, he simply watched the flames dance before his eyes as he sat with the package on his lap._

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

_Raido was beginning to tire, so he decided to wake the next sentry. As he stood up however, a twig snapped. His senses were alert, and he noticed something was wrong. Quickly, but quietly, he woke his team. After explaining, all four were back to back, watching out for the silent threat._

_Before they knew it, a nearly invisible wire was wrapped around them, bounding tightly to one another. The unexpected attack caused them to lose their footing, dragging down Raido with them. _

"_Crap," Raido said in frustration as he tried to escape the wire's hold, "this wire is draining our chakra, and judging by it's strength, it's been draining our chakra from some time now. No wonder I didn't sense it, it was draining my strength."_

_Kagome's face twisted into a wolf-like snarl. She fidgeted around as the wire began digging into her sides. She stopped fidgeting as she felt Itachi nudge her side with his elbow. She turned to look at him, and saw the expression on his face. _

_Instantly, she knew what he was trying to say. She smirked as she understood what he was trying to say._

_She dug into her system, and began to draw out her bloodline. She let it accumulate as they waited. Carefully, knowing how dangerous it is for others, she drew her chakra, and began focusing it onto the spots where the wires were pressed against her, and away from her teammates._

_Suddenly they heard a bush rustle, and they all turned towards the disturbance. In the shadows, they could make out the silhouettes of a few people, but it was too dark to tell how many. It wasn't dark enough however to see the glint of a kunai. It was in the throwing position, and aimed directly at them. _

_At that moment, they all saw the kunai about to be thrown. As if in slow motion, they all saw the kunai leave the intruder's hands. With a nudge in her side, she knew that was her time to release her little bomb. The chakra seemed to implode on itself as it made contact with the chakra powered wires._

_The wires couldn't restrain the wild chakra as it attacked the chakra in the wire for a battle of dominance. Then, the wires snapped, just in time for the team to move out of the kunai's way. _

_They all stayed a safe distance from the intruders, until a black shadow attacked their sensei. Unable to tell if it was male or female, due to the lack of light, and the fact that the shadow put out their fire, they knew that it was leader, and the others won't be too far behind. Their senses alert, they began to make a move towards their sensei, but stopped at the sound of his voice._

"_GO! Take the package! Go NOW!" _

_They nodded quickly as Shisui grabbed the package, and made a run for it, with his teammates on his heels. They were running through the forest, until they were attacked by shadows._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's how we ended up suspended over this cliff." Shisui said with a sarcastic smile. Both of his teammates sweatdropped at the story.

"By the way, the Iwa nins are sleeping. I think we can place our plan into action now," Shisui said sweetly.

"Good, prepare to grab onto the cliff. Kagome, in three…two…one…now!" Itachi quietly ordered. During the countdown, her nails had turned into razor-sharp, wolf-like claws. At the signal, she sliced the ropes with her free hand. The second the ropes split, team four began to fall.

All three focused chakra into their hands and feet, and reached out to the cliff. They managed to grab on, and didn't fall to their deaths. Quickly, they climbed up the cliff, and quietly stalked over to the enemy campsite. Itachi went over to retrieve the stolen package, he found it with the female member. Quietly, he took it out of her grasp. Once in his possession, he signaled his teammates, and they all made their way out of the camp.

WITH IWA NINS…

At that second, the iwa nins' eyes shot open. The team got up, and discreetly followed their ex-prisoners.

WITH TEAM FOUR…

They were dashing through the forest as they tried to make their way to Kirigakure, knowing Raido will meet them there sooner or later. They were making good progress, until Shisui turned around and deflected a kunai flying in his direction. This caused them to stop what they were doing.

More kunai flew out the shadows, and team four made a serious effort to deflect as many of them as possible while standing back-to-back. They managed to deflect most, but it wasn't enough, a few were lodged deep into their bodies at random places.

"Damn, that hurts like a bi-,"

"Not now Kagome…focus on the fight," Itachi scolded. Kagome scowled as she dodged more of the projectiles. While dodging, she quickly did handsigns, and in a large cloud of smoke, appeared the wolf brothers.

"Interesting…rock ninja…I haven't fought them in a long time," Raizen said with an obvious sparkle of joy in his eyes as he dodged the sharp flying projectiles.

"For once, I agree with you. This will be fun," Raiden said as he dashed into the woods.

"Now, let's get started," Raizen as he dashed into the forest after his brother. Shortly afterward, a cry of pain sounded through the forest, sending shivers up everyone's spine.

During the fighting, what seemed like a lone kunai flew through the air…at an unsuspecting Itachi. It went unnoticed until said victim felt something splatter across his back, and onto the floor beside him. He tentatively turned around, and saw a sight that filled him with horror as time seemed to stop for Team 4.

Kagome had the kunai lodged deep into her chest. The blood seemed to be an unending stream of life. She fell to the ground as she saw Itachi's eyes had changed. As she saw the Sharingan…she smiled as her eyes closed.

At that second…all Team four could see was red. They pulled out a kunai and glared at the enemy. They surged forward with a war cry as the howl of angry wolves filled the tense atmosphere. The howl was answered by what seemed like numerous others.

The cries filled the air and blended into one…all with a desire to kill.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**CHARGE!!!!!!**

Oi…I'm sorry for the long wait for a little chapter in comparison to the rest…anyway…I finally pulled this out of hiatus…you can expect quicker chapters now…I was busy keeping up my grades so I don't fail, along with studying for my semester finals, projects, essays, etc…but I'm done for the most part now…and I finally have enough free time to type!

I have to thank you all for putting up with me! You all have an extreme amount of patience…

Read and review! Reviews are welcome…flames laughed at…constructive criticism accepted with pleasure…

See ya next time on C.O.I.A.!

-Taichou is out!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: …I hate writer's block…I manage to type about a paragraph ever other day…whenever I happen to get a burst of imaginative power…so I figured some chapters will be short in comparison to others, but hey, a chapter's a chapter…and hopefully…I manage to write a good one…**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

_Flashback_

Behold the wonders of Chapter 9! I'm kidding.

**BEHOLD IT! I'M JUST KIDDING…**

**

* * *

**

No one took one of their own in a fight. No one. They wouldn't allow it. They fought together, ate together, they were one. One mind, body, spirit. They just weren't aware of it yet. They were placed on the same team for a reason. It took them all a year to realize it after being placed on the team. Everyone seemed to notice it. They were the perfect team. Their abilities, skills and temperaments complemented each other. They just needed to grow a little more in order to become that perfect team.

Which is why team 4 felt the way they did. Kagome was bleeding, kunai still lodged in her chest. Itachi and Shisui both felt as if they had been stabbed as well. Itachi, though, for some strange reason, felt - he didn't know what he felt - almost as if it wasn't his own emotion, as if it was someone else's.

Shisui felt as if part of his world came crashing down. One of his only friends had been struck down. Aside from Itachi, she was his only way of venting, and releasing him from the pressures of their clan and the rest of the village.

This made them both angry beyond compare. Pure raging fury shook them at their core. Both gripped onto their kunai until their knuckles turned white. They flew through the air, each at their respective opponent.

-- S C --

Itachi used his kunai as it was his only weapon as of now. For some reason, everything to go on slow motion. Every time he slashed, he could see how his opponent's method of dodging. He could anticipate each of his moves, almost as if he could see ten seconds into the future, and in battle, your life could be taken in one measly second. Every second counts.

Even though he could see his opponent's next move, he still wasn't fast enough. No matter how fast he moved, his opponent was faster.

-- S C --

Shisui was having difficulties. His opponent was powerful, too powerful, and in his sense, being too powerful meant strong enough to take down his team. He was up against the leader of the Iwa Nin. That meant he was up against the strongest one.

'I knew I should've refused the mission. If I did, I might actually be alive by the end of the week…'

He was having the same problems as his partner, except he didn't have the sharingan yet. He fought back anyway. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself. He may not have his kekkei genkai yet, but he was an Uchiha, and if he's going down, he's going down with a fight.

-- S C --

'Damn…no matter what I do, he dodges or deflects my attacks…I'm not fast enough! Damnit!' thought Itachi as he was pushed back. He roared as he jumped through the air and towards his opponent. He readied his kunai as he grew closer to the enemy. As soon as he was within arms' length, his kunai shot forward and embedded itself into his opponent's shoulder. As he staggered backwards with a hiss of pain, he didn't anticipate the pain that shot through his chest. He felt bones crack as he yelled in pain.

As he was about to pull the kunai from his shoulder, Itachi delivered a powerful kick onto the kunai, embedding it deeper into the man's shoulder, and slightly into the tree that he managed to push his opponent against. It wasn't much, but it was enough to stall the man until Itachi could pull all of the kunai still lodged into his own body.

-- S C --

'At least Itachi managed to buy some time for himself…I'm still dodging all the chick's attack's…' thought Shisui as he moved from side to side as he dodged the deadly kunai in the woman's hands. His was knocked from his hands earlier, and is currently embedded in a tree, resting peacefully as it left it's owner to fend for himself.

He was knocked out of his stupor as he felt his skin tear and a warm liquid run down his arm. He looked at the woman who had a smirk on her face. Scowled as he looked at her smug face. Word weren't needed. He knew she was laughing at him. Calling him inferior.

'If I don't pull something out of my sleeve, I'm done for. I'll truly be a mirage then…," he thought before his eyes widened, 'that's it! I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of this sooner?!'

He quickly began to make hand signs, though he wasn't quick enough to dodge her sudden onslaught. Blood began to fly, but he was determined if he was going to pull this off. With his hand signs finished, he smirked as the kunai went right through him. He seemed to fade as a confused look came across the woman's face.

She turned and his image seemed to appear and disappear around her. Each image faded away if looked at closely…almost as if he was a mirage…

She attempted to hit each image, though her efforts were in vain. She didn't seem to realize that none of the images were real.

Shisui hid behind a bush as he looked through his pockets. He soon pulled out his hands and in his hand was a small silver whistle. He blew on the whistle, though no sound came out, his eyes shone with relief. With the whistle blown, he returned to the fight as his jutsu began to dissipate. It wasn't a mastered technique yet, so it wore off quickly.

'I really need to perfect this…' thought Shisui as the woman realized she had been tricked so easily. In pure anger, she attacked the already injured Shisui, injuring him even more so than he already was, making him sluggish. He was in some serious trouble.

-- S C --

As the rock ninja struggled to pull himself free from his current situation, he didn't realize that Itachi was making hand signs. Once finished, Itachi's chest began to feel warm. The heat grew in intensity as it rose up his throat, not injuring him in the least. As his mouth opened, an enormous fireball, heading directly towards the pinned enemy.

It moved closer and closer, and grew even bigger as it moved towards its target. Though, Itachi was caught by surprise when his enemy burst from the fireball itself. He threw a punch, though he managed to dodge, it wasn't even meant to hit him. Instead, the hand reached out, and grabbed onto his neck with a tight grip, preventing oxygen from entering itachi's system.

Itachi's system was lacking air due to the fact that the man's grip was incredibly strong, and only now did he notice the man's muscles. He had no chance of escaping using strength alone, and currently, he was in no position to try anything. He began to gasp for air as he was being lifted into the air with ease.

With the strength he had, he grabbed onto the man's heavily muscled arm in an effort to lower the strain on himself. He began to cough as the grip around his neck tightened. He took that moment to look at the man who was slowly, not to mention painfully, killing him.

For the first time, he noticed the man's features, dark, shaggy hair, harsh face, tall and intimidating, and his eyes were what stood out the most, dark, black, almost like his own, with one obvious difference, the desire to kill.

"Ryoga," Itachi was knocked out of thoughts at the sound of a deep voice, "My name is Ryoga. That is the name of the one who will kill you. Remember it for it will be the last thing you know." Itachi glared with a sudden coldness that took Ryoga off guard, though the grip did not loosen.

As the pressure increased, itachi's coughing began to increase as well, until blood was coming out. His body needed air, desperately. He stopped coughing as his breathing became labored. His eyes began to cloud over and droop, and his sight grew fuzzy. He looked at Ryoga, and spit the blood that was in his mouth at him, hitting him effectively in the face.

"Bastard. That's what you are, and all you'll ever be, a Bastard. Nothing more, nothing less, just like the rest of your team. I hope the wolves tear you apart, and give you a slow painful death," were the words that escaped Itachi's mouth as his arm released Ryoga and drooped lifelessly to his side.

Ryoga grew angry and slammed the unsuspecting Itachi against the hard ground. Then lifted him into the air once again, and drew him close to his face. Itachi could see the anger flare to life in Ryoga's eyes.

"You dare insult me! Look at you! Pathetic, weak, and worthless! You couldn't even save your teammate! You are in no position to say this! Especially since you are the one about to die!" yelled Ryoga. His rage grew at the smirk that adorned Itachi's face. Though his eyes were shadowed and invisible to him, he could still see that taunting smirk.

"No shit. I'm not stupid you oaf. I know perfectly well that you're going to kill me since I have no strength left. Though I'm glad to know that the wolves will tear you pieces, and you'll literally become dog food," replied Itachi as Ryoga growled.

Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. Ryoga had thrown him, not to pleasantly either. His back crashed straight into a tree with a sickening crack. He felt blood run down his chin, and even with his blackening vision, be saw Ryoga approaching with a kunai.

'I'm sorry Kagome, Shisui, Raizen, Raiden, I failed. I wasn't strong enough,' were the thoughts that passed through his head. His eyes slightly widened as he saw Kagome's Body glow a soft pink. Then, he thought it was his imagination, but he looked down, and he was glowing a soft blue. He then looked up to face Ryoga, but instead, he saw a flash of silver before his body gave out. In mere seconds, he was passed out.

-- S C --

Shisui was still having difficulties. He was bleeding heavily, and he became dangerously slow and sluggish. If he didn't of blood loss first, the woman was going to kill him.

He stumbled as the woman began to close in on him. Risa. That was her name. she had introduced herself in the same fashion her teammate did. She stopped mid-attack however, when she saw her teammate struck through with a sword wielded by a mysterious silver-haired stranger. Not to mention his teammates began to glow. This moment of distraction was taken advantage of. Shisui was not going to let this opportunity by if he could help it.

"Now!" he yelled. Risa was caught off guard as flaming fire closed in on her. She screamed as the fire burned her skin, and the ice trapped her in place.

'I love that whistle,' thought Shisui as the ice grew in size, completely covering her form, obscuring her from view. Though, even with the flames intensity, the ice refused to melt as she burned inside her frozen cocoon.

Shisui could not turn from the sight, for he knew, that since he was a ninja, he would have to get used to these sights, no matter how gut-wrenching it was. Though, he did not expect the ice to travel towards himself, Itachi, and Kagome. He knew it would not hurt them, since it was Raiden's ice. The ice covered their wounds, preventing them from bleeding.

Then he understood, Raiden was healing their wounds enough for them not to die. Raiden wasn't the best healer around, but it will do, until they can get proper medical attention. He smiled in relief, since the ice would completely cover his teammates if they were dead.

Once his worry was gone, curiosity began to set in. he wondered who the silver-haired stranger was, and if he was a possible threat. He took a step forward, but collapsed under his own weight. He expected to hit the floor, but instead, landed on something soft and furry.

"Take it easy kid. Sesshomaru is not a danger to us. Just take it easy and sleep. Raiden is checking on Itachi and Kagome at this moment. Just sleep and rest, you need it. You're in no danger anymore," a deep voice said calmly.

"Thanks Raizen, you rock," Shisui said with a smile as his eyes drooped, sight became fuzzy, and blacked out due to his blood loss.

Raizen adjusted Shisui onto his back as soon as he passed out. Being mindful of his injuries, Raizen carefully, yet swiftly walked over towards his brother, who currently had Itachi draped across his back. They simply nodded to each other as the one known as Sesshomaru walked over to them holding Kagome in his arms. Making sure team 4 was stable in their injuries, they walked towards the forest, disappearing in its shadows.

No one at the moment noticed the glow surrounding Kagome and Itachi shifted. Kagome, instead of pink, began to glow a bright crimson, and Itachi went from a light blue to a cerulean, almost indigo color, and for a brief moment, both flashed a menacing yet strangely calm, raven black color. Though it disappeared before anyone noticed, since it happened in a split-second.

* * *

**BLAH…**

**Eh, this is what I managed to squeeze from my brain…my tiny pathetic brain which has begun to fail me recently…stupid brain…seems that I work better under music…it gives me inspiration I guess…oh well…wow…barely four pages…the other chapters are usually seven or eight pages…dang…this chapter's short…**

**I managed to type most of this at around 3:00 in the morning…without my parents knowing I'm awake…I suffer from the annoying sleep disorder known as Insomnia…it has come in handy though…like right now…**

**Anyway…aside from my personal problems…I need to help…and you guys are going to help me if you want…**

**Kagome's going to have a couple more summons…my problem is that I haven't decided what they should be, or what they should do…that's where you guys come in…think you can help me out? **

**You know, give me a species of animal or something, it's name, gender, and special abilities…all suggestions are welcome…**

**Well…'till next time! And hopefully my writer's block will dissipate…even if just a little…**

**-Taichou was here**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hello Readers! My brain's been working on overdrive lately, so I'm making the most of it. Hope you all enjoy what my imagination came up with…**

**KagomeXItachi**

"I'm talking."

'I'm thinking.'

_Flashback_

Ages:

Kagome - 8

Itachi - 8_  
_

**Woohoo! Chapter 10!**

WHAT AN INTERESTING DEVELOPMENT…

* * *

_They moved swiftly through the forest. They had to heal team 4's wounds, or their time on this earth is over. The wolves looked at Sesshomaru who was carrying Kagome in his arms. Then, they finally noticed Kagome's glowing body, which was turning from pink to a darker color, a reddish orange, and Itachi was glowing from a light blue, to a darker blue, indigo almost._

_ Then, they remembered that her birthday passed about a week ago. They mentally smacked themselves for not remembering. Now, not only was team 4 in danger, anyone or anything remotely close to her was in danger as well. They had to hurry._

_ "Sesshomaru," Raiden called. In response, said person sped up, strangely aware of the dangers of the situation. The scenery was merely a blur to them as they sped through the trees as quickly as they possibly could._

----

_A black figure flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree. The figure struggled to breathe since the tree knocked the air out of his system._

"_Shit! I forgot her system already recognizes us! We can't absorb the chakra! We need another one of her summons!" Rasped Raizen as he struggled to stand with little to no oxygen._

_ "Which one do you suggest we summon then!? We don't have time to choose one!" yelled Raiden as he was pushed aside by a flare of reddish chakra._

_ "Doesn't matter. I'm going to summon somebody…anybody…I really hope her chakra doesn't kill me first. I'm going in! Watch the Uchiha!" Yelled Raizen as he disappeared in Kagome's flaring Chakra._

_ Raiden nodded as he moved towards Itachi, who at the moment, was passed out on the grass. He didn't take his eyes off of the boy's chakra, since it was beginning to flare just as much. He suddenly felt a sense of danger. _

_ He turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes._

_ Transfixed, he stared as Kagome's chakra began to swirl angrily. His eyes narrowed as the chakra seemed to form a clawed hand…the result of the summoning. He backed away slowly and closer to Itachi as the hand grew a leg, then slowly attaching itself to the appendage, a body began to form._

_ He continued to back away as the form began to look like a giant cat. His eyes widened as he realized who was summoned. The cat-like chakra seemed to glare at him before crouching into an attack position._

_ "Not Good…" Raiden quietly said as he lowered his mouth to the collar of Itachi's shirt._

_ Suddenly, everything seemed to go in fast forward as a deafening roar shattered air in the area. Raiden grabbed onto the shirt as he dodged the oversized, cat-like projectile. The attack shattered the ground, and made it seem as if the earth itself trembled in its quake._

_ When the dust settled, it looked like multiple disasters had struck the area. The ground was shattered, the grass and nearby trees were scorched, the plant life itself was destroyed. Aside from the scorched plants, trees were snapped in half, the ground was bare, and a sulfuric stench filled the air around the attack site, making the area seem as if it had seen all the great ninja wars at once._

_ Raiden carefully made his way around the destroyed scenery, to make sure it wasn't disturbed more so than it already was. As we went around it as quickly as possible before the sulfur's smell made him want black out, he hurried as quickly as he could as soon as Kagome's angry Chakra calmed down, all while being mindful of the child's wounds that were currently being stressed to the limit. _

_ As he made his way to Kagome, Itachi's chakra began burn his mouth. He began to hurry as he felt the pain travel from his mouth to the end of his tail. He was wincing as he tried to hold on. _

_ 'I don't think Itachi and Kagome want to die a death by explosion just yet…," he thought as he raced his way towards the unconscious female. His breathe hitched in his throat as he felt Itachi's chakra come together, surrounding his snout in a purplish glow. His eyes glazed over in pain as the chakra began to destroy his fur, leaving behind patches of skin as it began to smoke._

_ 'I refuse! I refuse to drop you! You can't make me drop you! I really hate your cursed chakra right now boy! Out of all the ones that she bonds with, she bonds with the cursed blood! Don't get me wrong boy! I love you and all, but I really hate your cursed blood right now!' Raiden mentally shouted at the boy in his jaws._

_ He came to a stop, and gently laid down the boy next to Kagome. He flinched as he placed their bodies in contact with each other. He willed the air around the two to freeze them together in icy chains. He recoiled from them as their chakra flared and forced him back, singing his entire left side. He hissed as he felt his skin begin to burn, leaving black blotches on his pink skin._

_ "Where the hell is Raizen!?" he whispered as he scanned the clearing. His golden eyes widened as he saw his unconscious brother lying in a pool of his own blood. He carried himself towards the body of his brother. _

_ "I swear, if you die on me…" he quietly said as he placed a paw in his brother's head. _

_ "Heh, you of all people should know that I'm almost impossible to get rid of…" Raiden looked down as his brother's grinning face._

_ "You better not die on me…if you do, I'm gonna bring you back to life, and kill you myself. You are not allowed to die by anyone's hand, except mine…and we both know that's never gonna happen," Raiden said with a tired smile._

_ "Yea…you wouldn't kill me…and besides, I summoned her…I didn't mean to…she just appeared…anyway…I'm going to take a nap…wake me when everything's over…and by the way, can you get someone to heal the gash on my right side? The flame stopped the flow, but I can only hold it for so long…," rasped Raizen as he closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed. A soft, flickering flame was surrounding the large opening in his side. The flame seemed to keep the blood inside the wolf._

_ "Dumbass…," muttered Raiden as he collapsed next to him. Ice seemed to form around his charred side as a means of protection. His face hid a grin as his large head hit the floor, shortly after witnessing their charges' chakra form a bright cocoon, blocking them from his view. _

_ Inside the cocoon, the icy chains holding Kagome and Itachi together began to crack as Kagome's crimson chakra became visible as tendrils of it seeped into her companion's body. The ribbons of chakra swirled around Itachi's body, before completely consuming him in a crimson glow. _

_ A violet paw suddenly placed itself on Itachi's chest. The chakra then began seep into the paw, before traveling upwards along its furry leg. It proceeded to consume the body of a large, violet, panther. Slowly lifting its paw from the boy's chest, it began to stare at his face, then at Kagome's, before smashing the ice that held them together. _

_ Gently licking their faces, it watched in satisfaction as the wounds closed, and the bruises healed. Color restored itself into their pained faces. The tense muscles relaxed, and soon, they looked as if they were sleeping. Their faces were that of peace._

_ The cat then moved away from them as its paws were glowing in swirls of red and indigo. As it walked towards the unconscious wolf brothers, the chakra seeped into the ground, reviving the damaged scenery. The dead earth was reviving itself. Slowly, but surely, the plants began healing their damaged parts, the craters were becoming as they once were, and soon, as the last tendril of chakra seeped into the earth, the forest was restored to its vibrant state of life, as if nothing happened._

_ Stopping in front of the wolves, a violet paw pressed gently on each wolf. _

_ "Heh…thanks Sumire…ow…that hurts you know…," rasped Raizen as Sumire pressed her paw against him with slight force, stressing the wolf's wounds. _

_ "Raizen, shut up before she kills us." _

_Raizen grinned as he felt his wounds close up. He relaxed as his muscles loosened, and his pain was soothed. He sighed in relief as he looked at his brother's pink skin begin to grow its fur back. The burnt flesh and fur restored itself to its former glory…as long as Sumire allowed anyway._

_ "I need an explanation," muttered Sumire._

_ "Yeah…after we take a quick nap…," muttered Raiden as he drifted off to sleep. Sumire glared at the wolves before walking over to the unconscious 8 year olds. She sniffed them once, making sure their health was recovering properly, before lying down next to them. She curled her form around them, shielding them from any possible dangers the forest might reveal to them. _

"--and that's how we ended up here," Raizen calmy said. Everyone around him seemed to sweatdrop. Kagome looked around at the small campfire that she found herself in.

There were a couple of tents off to the side, and a small campfire rested in between themselves and the tents. She watched as a small boy, a couple years older than her, about 15, checked up the fire. He had violet eyes, black hair that was in a small rat's tail at the base of his neck, he wore what she presumed was the standard wear for a chunin, and wrapped around his left bicep was the headband of the hidden mist village. His name was Miroku if she remembered properly.

She then heard arguing, so she turned to her left, and saw the rest of the strangers enter the clearing, carrying the firewood, water, and arguing. One of them was girl, about the 15 years, she was carrying canteens of water. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her chocolate eyes shone with fury as she yelled at her teammate. She appeared to be a chunin as well, with her headband wrapped loosely around her neck, proudly bearing the mist symbol. Sango, that was her name.

The male next to her, carrying bundles of firewood, was older, 18 maybe. His long hair was a silvery-white. Golden orbs shone with fury as he yelled back at his teammate. His outfit was that of a chunin as well. His headband was a brilliant red, wrapped around his head in bandana form, displaying his alliance to hidden mist. That was Inuyasha, she was sure of it.

They both suddenly seemed to quiet as their squad captain glared at them. Their captain was tall and regal in appearance. He appeared to be an older version of Inuyasha, long silver hair, golden eyes, though he seemed colder, nobler. He was as old as her sensei, and he's old. His headband was wrapped around his arm, accompanying his jounin uniform. He and Inuyasha were probably brothers. She remembered Inuyasha cursing him, he called him Sesshomaru.

'Why do I feel as if I know that guy?' she thought. She turned to look over at Itachi, whose face said what he was thinking. She knew what was going through his mind. Judging by the twitching eye, glare, and scowl, he probably wanted to murder the oversized canine.

Looking over at the large figure that sat next to an unconscious Shisui, she noticed the large panther was glaring at the wolf that grinned at an annoyed Uchiha. She remembered the panther. The panther was the first thing she saw after she woke up. Sumire the Panther Summon.

Apparently Sumire had healing capabilities, which they all found relieving after realizing the severity of the wounds they had. There was one more thing she learned about her new summon. It was a fact that simple, to the point, and very obvious.

For one reason or another, she hated the wolves with a passion. And judging by the glare she was sending Raizen, she didn't want to know, so she left it alone. She was grateful for the cat's presence, so she decided to avoid the subject.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt something pressed against her back. Looking ever her shoulder, she almost giggled at the sight that met her eyes. Itachi was practically pouting as he sat cross-legged with crossed arms. She concluded that he wanted to rip the wolf's head off, but couldn't merely because he practically saved his life.

His morals are going to get him into trouble on day. She just knew it. Suddenly, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she was snapped out of her thoughts once again, by a voice this time.

"We will accompany you to your destination, or until your sensei is located. Understood?" Sesshomaru stated, leaving no room for argument.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew the silver haired man from somewhere. In fact, she knew that she's seen him and his entire team somewhere before. She just couldn't place it. Her eyes hardened with resolve. She'd find out how she them. She didn't know how she was going to get that information, but she'd get it…somehow.

OOMMOOFUGOOFISH

"Thank you for the trouble you went through to bring this to us," an old man in expensive clothing said to the bowing team four.

Team four straightened as they watched the man unwrap the troublesome package. Their eyes twitched as they what they almost killed themselves over. It was a teapot, an expensive looking teapot, but a teapot nonetheless.

'We did not almost get killed over just a teapot. That thing better be freakin' important,' they all thought.

"Once again, thank you for the trouble," the man said as he bowed to the team. He then turned around, and proceeded to go inside a large building, leaving the irritable kids to their inner fuming.

Sigh.

The steam finally left their systems as they turned around and walked away. The three kids walked over to the squad that saved their lives and bowed in respect with a thank you. Rising, they looked over at their sensei and then proceeded to leave.

Sigh. Raido was tired. The Hokage was really going to get it when they get home: B-rank mission…yeah right. Another sigh escaped his lips as he followed his irritable charges. However, he stopped in front of the mist ninja. He bowed in respect, just as the others did.

"Thank you. If you weren't there, I would have lost my team. I'm sorry you had to interfere at my expense," Raido said looking down, and then proceeded to look up at the leader.

"It is of no concern. It was done in honor of a pact of alliance created at the beginning of our time, before our joining the mist. Our families and hers have protected each other in times of need. We were just fulfilling a vow, just as she would when she is informed of the pact," Sesshomaru stated as the three behind him nodded. Sesshomaru looked at the Jounin, then turned and left, disappearing into the forest, followed by his team.

He grinned as he caught a kunai aimed at his head. He turned to see his team glaring at him, telling him to hurry up. Another sigh escaped his lips.

SOMETIME LATER…

The third Hokage rubbed his temples as he looked over the report. This was the last time he sent team 4 on a mission they weren't ready for yet. He groaned as he looked up at the tired face of Raido. He looked at the red skin covering the man's left cheek.

He was told how he was attacked, tearing apart the left side of his face. The pink skin would scar, effectively causing the man to live with the scar for the rest of his life.

Yeah, this is the last time I send someone on a mission that they can't handle.

MIDDLE OF A CLEARING…

"So…can someone enlighten us on why our bodies feel different, who those people were, why our chakras are different, and why I now have a panther summon that I don't have a contract for?" Kagome asked as she looked over at two oversized wolves, and a panther. Itachi proceeded to glare at the elder of the two wolves.

"That's very simple actually. Since I was summoned here, I'll explain," the panther said as she glared at the wolves.

"Your bodies are currently adjusting to the change of chakra. Most of the Higurashi clan has dealt with what you are dealing with. Your grandmother, father, aunt, along with many others, have dealt with this bond.

As you can see, you tend to get heavily injured whenever you go through the changes. There are reasons why you must avoid getting injured when you experience your first transformation.

Whenever you get injured at these times, whoever is absorbing your chakra, in your case, the Uchiha, your chakras combines with each other, linking you two permanently. To activate this bond, one of you must be injured during the first transformation. It sets up the link that could occur.

Secondly, the make it permanent, at least one of you must be injured heavily. When in such a state, your body calls out to the one that contains its chakra. It collects this chakra as a last reserve in order to stay alive, thus forming a bond as stronger than one can imagine.

The bond has incredible side effects. The two involved will be able to communicate with each other, no matter the distance. If you're close enough to each other, you'll communicate telepathically, if far apart, with a special summon that cannot be detected by anyone other than the ones involved.

You will both grow considerably. When one becomes stronger than the other, it causes the weaker one to push themselves until they are of the same level. You won't be satisfied until you are able to stand as equals in power. This is done subconsciously, whether you are right next to each other or worlds apart.

Your chakra affinities will be passed on to each other as well. Though, if one is a fire nature, and the other is a water nature, it doesn't mean that you will be able to easily use the polar opposite of what you have. How easily you learn to control and harness it depends on the affinity's compatibility.

Your bodies are connected in positive ways, though, since you were both heavily injured, it causes serious problems.

Your chakras both reached out, leaving the other vulnerable. After the chakras returned to their original body, they pulled the other's chakra while the body was vulnerable, causing both of your bodies to have equal amounts of each other's chakra.

Since you are literally connected, your communicating abilities have enhanced dramatically. Not only can you hear each other telepathically, you can feel each other's feelings, though, you won't know who the feelings are directed towards. You need to find those out for yourself by asking.

The connection also connects your bodies. You are now basically each others' other half. You both contain half of what belongs to the other. Since you are now two connected, you will always know when the other person's body is tired, full of energy, or even injured.

It's very easy to tell when it happens. If one is tired, so is the other, is one has a broken leg, the other will feel the same pain without the actual injury, unless it's serious.

For example, it one of two gets impaled through the stomach, the other will slowly gain the injury, even if they are miles apart, and sitting down. If one gets medical treatment, the other becomes healed as well. Meaning, you can both die from serious injuries.

You don't need to worry about sparring, as anyone who even has the slightest amount of Higurashi chakra cannot hurt you both, only the one with the actual injury. You can spar with any of Kagome's summons, since they absorb her chakra to even be here.

This also makes you grow stronger. You desire to be the strongest in order to not cause unneeded injuries, pain, or death to the other, causing the other to feel the same.

The chakra affinities are then slightly easier to control, but only slightly. Since you're connected, you will gain a slight understanding of the foreign affinity you now possess. With understanding, it makes it a little easier, but it will still be difficult if you are in possession of polar opposites.

You will know when the bond is completed, since your chakra will begin to darken until you don't have two separate chakras in your body, but only one.

Because the chakra has already started to darken, you will need a different summon every time you begin a transformation because the summons you already possess can't absorb two separate chakras twice, only once, just enough to save your bodies from obliteration," the panther explained to the wide-eyed, twitching kids.

Their heads turned to each other slowly before they practically strangled each other in order to stay out of each others' head. Itachi began to practically whisper as his eye twitched.

"Sumire, is it possible to sever the connection?" The panther sighed before responding.

"Many have tried, only a few have succeeded. Though, we have discovered that there is only one time that the bond can be severed. It is right before death. When a fatal injury is dealt, the chakra string connecting the two will be at last revealed to each other. You must have a sharp object; a kunai would work, with your chakra circulating through it. You must then cut the string.

You have one opportunity since the string is only visible once, five seconds before the final breath and heartbeat are taken. Only a handful have had the strength left to even lift their hand enough to drop the object through the line.

You cannot see it without knowing that you are making the other suffer, which is why severing the bond unless in midst of battle, and you don't want to bring the other with you when they are not even involved. It has become a taboo to even consider without a serious, valid, and immediate reason.

This bond has taken at least a third of your family during the last Great War. It is truly a shame, so please, be careful in battle," Sumire finished as she left the eight year olds to their thoughts.

Their heads were bowed as their bangs shadowed their faces. They wouldn't go there. They'd keep that line from appearing for as long as possible.

Their heads lifted as black and blue orbs hardened with resolve. They'd make sure the other wouldn't pointlessly.

"Let's go. I'm tired," Kagome mentioned as she began to feel her body weaken. Judging by how Itachi was slumping over as well, she knew at that moment that the bond was only going to grow stronger from here on out.

**

* * *

BLEHBLEHBLEH  
**

** Yeah…I'd apologize for the chapter's lateness, but I won't. I'm only going to say that I hit a major brick wall that I was slowly, but surely, tearing it down. I finally broke through. The chapter is shorter, but a chapter is a chapter.**

** They should be up quicker now that I blew up the wall. *Cough* *Cough* Ifoundsomedynamite *Cough* *Cough***

**-Taichou**


End file.
